Mon requiem
by Effexor
Summary: Concours Bloody Valentine ET spéciale dédicace. Il est solitaire, sanguinaire. Elle est jeune, fragile mais déterminée. Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? Il ne le sait pas, mais sent déjà qu'elle fera toute la différence...
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**

* * *

Cas**: _Mon requiem_

**Avocat de la défense**: _Effexor_

**Suspects**: _Edward/Bella_

**Responsabilité** _: Les personnages, et ce monde de vampires, appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Seuls le contexte et l'histoire me sont propres…_

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

_« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question, ou de ne faire aucune déposition. » traduction de l'avertissement Miranda

* * *

_

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je vous offre aujourd'hui un OS un peu particulier ; OS dark Edward. C'est un cadeau pour ma deuxième paire de mains, Mushroom-paradiz, à l'occasion de son anniversaire (allez-y, applaudissez-là, ça lui fera plaisir ;-) ). Alors je n'ajouterai rien de plus ; Mushroom, déguste bien. Ah, et si : passez une très bonne fin d'année. 2009 ne va pas tarder à céder la place à 2010...

* * *

**

**Edward POV**_

* * *

_

Je ne savais pas quoi faire de lui. De cet homme que je venais d'attraper en train d'essayer de pénétrer mon château…

Forks, Février 79. La pluie tombait, comme d'habitude. J'avais intégré ce petit village il y avait quelques temps, et vivais reclus, dans ma demeure perdue au milieu du bois.

Mais cela n'avait visiblement pas empêché cet homme -le shérif de notre charmante bourgade- de venir fouiner dans mes pattes.

Il avait découvert mon secret. Comment ? J'avais tout fait pour que les disparitions humaines dont j'étais responsable se fassent dans d'autres villes. Rien n'aurait dû les relier à Forks.

Mais cet homme n'était pas comme les autres. Il me semblait avoir une vision en avance sur son temps de la criminalité. Quoique dans mon cas, pouvait-on parler de crime ? Je ne faisais qu'assouvir mon besoin naturel de sang…

Moi, Edward Masen, vampire de 137 ans, errais depuis tout ce temps de ville en ville, en changeant régulièrement, sans jamais m'être fait repérer. Les victimes que je choisissais, disparaissaient sans laisser de trace. Toujours à des dizaines de kilomètres de mon habitat.

Mais peut-être que ma stratégie avait un point faible.

Le shérif Charlie Swan avait noté -pourquoi travaillait-il sur cette affaire ? Était-ce l'ennui que lui procurait son petit village de province ?- que les récentes disparitions inquiétantes dont faisait état la presse écrite se situaient toutes dans un rayon de 20 kilomètres autour de sa bourgade.

J'étais l'étranger de la région. Le solitaire, qui ne se mêlait à personne. L'asocial. Le suspect idéal.

Je l'avais surpris à venir rôder autour de ma maison ; il ne pouvait pas en être conscient, mais le moindre de ses bruits de pas à un kilomètre à la ronde éveillait mon ouïe surdéveloppée. J'aurais pu le laisser repartir, mais j'avais saisi ses pensées. Télépathie. Très utile, voire indispensable, il me fallait le reconnaître.

Il me croyait -_me savait_- coupable. Et moi, j'étais dans la merde. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'enfermer. Il me faudrait m'enfuir, et ce serait bien trop spectaculaire pour passer inaperçu. Il lui faudrait trouver une explication au fait que je pouvais parcourir tous ces kilomètres, tuer tous ces gens -apparemment sans lien entre eux-, les faire disparaître et ne jamais être inquiété. Peut-être me toucherait-il, remarquerait-il ma peau dure et froide telle le marbre, peut-être noterait-il à quel point mes pupilles viraient du rouge au noir à mesure que l'envie de son sang m'envahissait.

Dans tous les cas, ma nature allait être mise à jour. Et si je laissais faire ça… les Volturi me tueraient, pour avoir été responsable de la révélation de notre existence, à nous, vampires.

Non. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de cet homme, qui devenait encombrant. Et ce, tout de suite.

Ça me gênait, car au fond, je le respectais pour avoir si rapidement deviné que j'étais lié aux disparitions inexpliquées… Quoique jusque là, ses doutes restaient une série d'hypothèses informulées. Mais maintenant que je l'avais attrapé avec une vitesse et une force phénoménales pour venir l'attacher dans mon château, il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose clochait chez moi.

« J'espère que vous êtes conscient que je n'ai pas le choix ? » me contrains-je à dire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses pensées s'affolèrent. Tout y passa. Des questionnements, des réminiscences de ce qu'il avait découvert, des éclaircissements de ses doutes, et…

Une fille. Très rapidement. Je me concentrai ; mais cet homme arrivait, à moitié, à me cacher ses pensées. Ça m'énervait. Il y avait eu cette fille, j'aurais aimé la voir plus ; mais après tout, qu'importe ? Il allait mourir. Rapidement. J'allais le vider sans le faire souffrir, par respect pour lui.

Du moins l'aurais-je fait, si d'autres bruits n'avaient pas attiré mon attention.

Je me redressai, à l'affût, et intimai le silence au shérif. Il m'obéit ; enfin, je ne sais pas. Il était naturellement très silencieux, contrairement à la majorité de mes victimes. Il ne geignait pas, ne suppliait pas.

Pas étonnant. Il avait compris qu'il avait affaire à un prédateur d'une autre nature. Et si j'entendais sa peur aux battements désordonnés de son cœur, il la cachait bien par ailleurs.

Les bruits -bruits de pas, bruits d'un autre cœur, un cœur plus doux, plus jeune, bruits de respiration haletante- se rapprochaient de moi. Des pas trébuchants, malhabiles.

Et des coups, des coups sur ma lourde porte, en bas.

Je jetai un regard au shérif, qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Il se demandait qui était là.

Moi aussi.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le tuer maintenant ; pour peu qu'il se débatte, il tâcherait ma chemise, et le temps que j'en change, mon visiteur serait parti. Or je ne pouvais décemment pas ne pas répondre.

« Profitez de vos dernières minutes, chef Swan », lâchai-je en refermant la lourde porte derrière moi pour descendre les marches menant à mon entrée.

Il pouvait toujours crier -et c'est ce qu'il faisait, là. Il hurlait tant que ses poumons le lui permettait- l'épaisseur de la porte et de mes murs empêchait toute oreille humaine de l'entendre. Je le savais… d'expérience.

J'ouvris la lourde porte, d'avance irrité par la personne qui osait interrompre le cours de mes pensées et mon travail à effectuer sur le shérif.

Et me figeai devant les pus beaux yeux marrons qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Devant le regard le plus déterminé qu'il m'ait été donné d'affronter.

Devant l'odeur de sang la plus incroyablement puissante, la plus incroyablement alléchante qu'il m'ait été donné de sentir.

La fille des pensées du chef. Sa fille, si j'en croyais le chocolat fondu de ses yeux, identique à celui de l'homme en haut.

Sa voix m'atteignit comme un coup de fouet.

« Monsieur Masen ? Je m'excuse de vous déranger. Je recherche mon père, et je sais qu'il devait passer chez vous. »

Je ne répondis pas, sonné. Ma soif grondait en moi ; mais un sentiment nouveau prenait le pas sur ma bestialité. Curiosité.

Son silence. Le silence de son esprit.

Je ne me l'expliquais pas, mais cette fille ne pensait pas.

Ou bien me rendait inaccessibles ses pensées…

_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

* * *

_

« Monsieur Masen ? Je m'excuse de vous déranger. Je recherche mon père, et je sais qu'il devait passer chez vous. »

Le jeune homme d'une beauté irréelle, que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant -rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu cet honneur-, me fixait de ses yeux sombres, aux reflets rougeâtres, hypnotisants. Tels deux flammes. D'instinct, mal à l'aise, je reculai. Sans pouvoir le lâcher des yeux. Son regard brûlait d'une ardeur, d'une… force qui faisaient bouillir mes veines. Mon sang me criait de fuir, le plus loin possible. Quelque chose en moi me dit que c'était vain. L'homme avait fait un pas vers moi en même temps que j'avais reculé, comme s'il l'avait prévu. Si je m'avançais à nouveau, reculerait-il ? Ces pas pourraient-ils être comparés à une danse ?

Je secouai la tête. Il était incorrect de penser à une danse dans ces conditions. Mon père…

La pensée de mon père me rafraîchit les idées, et me fit relever le menton. L'homme ne m'avait toujours pas répondu. Il me fixait toujours.

« Monsieur Masen ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche ; mais ne dit rien. La referma, et son regard brûla plus intensément encore.

De désir. Je crois bien que c'était ça. Du désir. J'avais beau n'avoir jamais éveillé ce genre de sentiments chez aucun homme, je reconnus du désir dans le regard de l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés, ébouriffés -c'était de mauvais goût, comme coiffure. Mais lui allait comme un gant. Je déglutis.

« Et vous êtes ? » finit-il par me demander d'une voix rauque, grave ; une voix qui fit frémir mes entrailles et résonna dans mon ventre.

« Isabella Swan », murmurai-je. « Je recherche Charlie Swan ».

Il sembla m'entendre, pencha la tête, m'étudia.

Me respira, et mon cœur loupa plusieurs battements ; il réagit au même instant, mais ce n'était sans doute que coïncidence. Il ne pouvait l'entendre !

Pourquoi ne me répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne me disait-il pas si oui ou non il avait vu mon père ?

Ce matin, quand mon père était parti travailler, j'avais été fouiner dans son bureau. Chercher ce qui, ces derniers temps, semblait le préoccuper au point qu'il en oubliait de manger à des heures convenables, qu'il en oubliait même de rentrer parfois. Il ne se passait jamais rien à Forks, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre autant de temps ?

J'avais trouvé. Ses notes. Les vieilles cartes annotées. Des points rouges, dont j'avais vite compris ce qu'ils désignaient. Des photos noir et blanc de disparus -si tant est que ces disparus soient un jour passés devant un photographe. Des dates, des lieux.

Une ville. Forks. Centre du cercle reliant les points où des personnes avaient du jour au lendemain cessé d'apparaître.

Et un nom, Masen. Griffonné à la va-vite. Dans une note qui disait qu'il fallait passer au château. Dans l'après-midi. Voir s'il pouvait y avoir un rapport avec l'homme asocial qui y logeait…

C'était comme ça que dans la soirée, affolée de ne pas voir revenir mon père, j'avais parcouru -à pied- les quatre kilomètres qui me séparaient de la résidence Masen.

J'aurais peut-être dû prévenir les gars au village. Ils auraient pu m'accompagner. La nuit tombait, et le regard de mon vis-à-vis éveillait en moi une peur sourde, une panique palpable.

« À quoi pensez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il soudain dans un ténor envoûtant.

Sa question me surprit ; je tressaillis.

« Je pense… à mon père.

- Vous ne devriez pas le chercher. Il est tard, la nuit tombe.

- Savez-vous où il est ? »

Ma voix avait recouvré sa fermeté, et je dardai sur lui un regard déterminé. Il frémit, alors qu'une lueur incandescente faisait brûler ses yeux. J'eus presque l'impression de le voir se lécher les lèvres. Presque. Avais-je rêvé ?

« Ça se pourrait », gronda-t-il.

Mon cœur se mit à rebattre plus fort, plus puissamment. D'espoir ? Non.

D'horreur.

Cet homme savait où était mon père. Et son regard me persuadait qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à ça.

« Où est-il ? » grondai-je à mon tour.

Il haussa un sourcil… satisfait. S'approcha de moi. Je voulus me reculer ; mais mes jambes refusèrent de m'obéir. Il se pencha sur moi, près, bien trop près pour ne pas être menaçant. Son odeur m'atteignit, m'attira à lui. Je fermai les yeux un court instant, et il saisit mon menton.

J'étais prise au piège. Sa peau était froide, dure, et son geste impérieux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais je sentais que j'étais en train de jouer ma vie.

Si je ne l'avais pas d'ores et déjà perdue…

« Je sais où il est. Je te veux »

Je me figeai, écarquillai les yeux. Extrêmement raide.

« Pardon ? » demandai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

L'homme -était-ce vraiment un homme ? Je n'en étais plus si sûre- me saisit le bras.

Et je ne compris rien à la suite.

Avait-il arrêté le temps ? Couru très vite ? Nous avait-il téléportés ?

Quand je rouvris les yeux, une demi seconde plus tard -pas plus, je l'aurais juré-, nous avions changé de lieu. Une pièce, sombre. Un cachot.

Mon père affolé.

« Papa ! » Hurlai-je en voulant me jeter sur lui.

Mais l'homme m'en empêcha. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, me plaçant entre lui et mon père, déterminée.

Que lui avait-il fait ? _Qu'est-ce que ce salaud faisait de mon père enchaîné ?_

« Il va bien, fit-il avec une lueur dérangeante dans le regard.

- Relâchez-le.

- Hors de question. »

Je ne répondis rien ; m'étourdis dans son regard.

Je le sentais, Edward Masen n'avait pas la moindre intention de nous laisser repartir vivants. Ni ce soir, ni jamais.

« Relâchez au moins ma fille ! Supplia Charlie. Elle ne sait rien, absolument rien !

- Voyez-vous, j'en doute, répondit le… le monstre, me fixant toujours de son sombre et impénétrable regard. Ses pas l'ont conduite jusqu'ici pour une raison que j'ignore. Elle savait. »

Je me raidis, serrai les poings. Il sourit.

« Et je la veux » acheva-t-il, jetant un froid.

Je pâlis ; le regardai, grave. Que voulait-il dire ? _Comment_ me voulait-il ?

Mon père rugit.

« Je vous interdis de faire quoi que ce soit à ma fille, espèce de…

- Voyons, gardons notre calme et notre politesse en présence des demoiselles, le coupa l'homme. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de faire du mal à votre fille.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Grondai-je.

- Je veux vous étudier. »

Je tressaillis. M'étudier ?

- Relâchez mon père, fis-je en essayant de garder mon sang froid.

- Jamais.

- Soit. Alors, je me tuerai. Au diable votre étude ! » crachai-je.

Je sortis un couteau de sous ma robe, et me le plaçai sur la gorge, prête à appuyer pour lui faire comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas. Mais le sang n'eut pas le temps de couler ; mon couteau vola à plusieurs mètres, et je me retrouvai sans comprendre comment dans les bras de cet homme aux yeux désormais bien plus noirs. Je frissonnai, saisie par la peur, le cœur criant ma détresse. Mon père hurla, fou de rage.

« Lâchez ma fille ! Bella ! Si vous lui faîtes le moindre mal, je vous jure que…

- Ne refaites jamais ça, gronda Edward Masen, ignorant mon géniteur. Jamais !

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous.

- Vous ignorez ce que vous vous apprêtiez à provoquer.

- Relâchez mon père.

- Non !

- Je recommencerai.

- Vous n'aurez plus accès à aucun couteau » fit-il, rageur, hésitant visiblement à glisser ses mains glacées le long de mon corps pour en chercher d'autres.

Gentleman ? Cela pourrait peut-être me servir. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas me voir mourir, déjà. J'allais en jouer.

« La lame n'est pas le seul moyen par lequel je pourrais périr »

Il me relâcha, mâchoire contractée, et s'éloigna -rapidement, trop rapidement pour être humain.

« Je sais ça », grommela-t-il.

Le silence s'installa ; mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Il réfléchissait, je le voyais bien. Regardant mon père, qui nous regardait lui et moi à tour de rôle.

Je savais ce qui se passerait, si toutefois cet étrange personnage acceptait de relâcher mon père.

Charlie courrait au village, récupérer les hommes disponibles pour venir me récupérer. L'autre devait en être conscient.

« Je peux vous proposer un marché » conclut-il malgré tout.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, l'homme regardait mon père.

« Je vous relâche, et garde votre fille. Je sais tout. Si vous prévenez quelqu'un, je le saurai. De la même façon que j'ai su que vous étiez là. Et si j'apprends que quoi que ce soit sur moi a été révélé, je la tue. Est-ce clair ?

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne vous laisserai ma fille !

- Papa ! Hurlai-je. Va-t-en, ou c'est nous deux qu'il tuera ! Ne m'oblige pas à me suicider. Ne m'oblige pas à commettre ce péché ! »

Nous nous échangeâmes un regard chargé d'émotion, sous celui curieux du monstre qui nous retenait, et semblait… se délecter de la situation. Avec une certaine crispation malgré tout.

« Bella… » murmura mon père.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, que je tentai de ravaler, refusant de faire ce plaisir à l'autre.

« Il le faut », murmurai-je.

Nos regards, j'en suis sûre, exprimaient la même détresse. Je ne voulais pas non plus rester. Bien sûr que je ne voulais pas ! Le diable seul pouvait avoir une idée de ce que l'homme aux cheveux fous pouvait avoir envie de me faire. Mais par-dessus tout, je voulais pouvoir être sûre que mon père vivrait.

Même si je savais qu'il ne pourrait vivre réellement avant de me revoir en bonne santé.

« Votre choix est fait ? » S'impatienta l'homme.

Mon père garda le silence. Je le suppliai du regard.

« Papa…

- D'accord. D'accord, je ne ferai rien. Ne dirai rien. Mais en échange, je veux pouvoir être certain que ma fille sera bien traitée.

- Je n'ai qu'une parole. Elle conservera la vie.

- Il me faudra la revoir.

- Ne soyez pas trop exigeant. Vous acceptez, ou je vous tue. »

Mon père se raidit ; me regarda encore.

« Il nous tuera tous les deux si tu refuses ».

Il sembla réfléchir encore ; puis acquiesça, le regard baissé. Détruit.

Je frémis, et fermai les yeux, en proie au vertige. Nous venions, dans ce… cachot, de sceller mon destin.

Et il ne me paraissait pas brillant…

* * *

**Edward POV**_

* * *

_

Je l'avais laissé partir. Je maudissais ma faiblesse, d'une certaine manière. Mais je suppose que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Si j'avais tué Charlie Swan sous les yeux de sa fille, celle-ci n'aurait eu de cesse d'attenter à ses jours. Je ne pouvais pas passer mon temps à la surveiller, et morte, elle ne m'intéressait plus.

De toutes façons, j'avais lu dans son esprit que, bien que tenté de revenir en mission commando libérer sa fille, il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Il ne le ferait pas. Chercherait autre chose. Et le temps qu'il trouve, j'aurais peut-être percé le secret de la fille ; je n'aurais plus besoin d'elle, et je pourrais la tuer -quel pied ça allait être- avant de le tuer, lui.

Le secret. Ou les secrets, plutôt. À moins que tout ne soit lié.

La façon dont son sang m'attirait. Dont ses yeux m'hypnotisaient. Dont son cœur me parlait. Dont sa peau m'attirait ; une façon différente de l'attraction que j'éprouvais pour son sang.

Sa capacité à me cacher ses pensées.

Je voulais étudier, comprendre. Comprendre tout ça. C'était la première fois que je ressentais toutes ces choses. Même prises une par une, aucun vampire ou être humain n'avait réussi à me les faire ressentir. Jamais.

Ainsi je la regardais pensivement, dans le cachot. Je fus soudain pris de l'envie de la respirer ; mais son odeur -oh mon Dieu, l'odeur de son sang !- me fit perdre pied, m'affama plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

D'un geste si rapide que la pauvre ne dut même pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, je l'attachai à la place qu'occupait son père ; elle cria, et je lui intimai du regard de se taire. De toutes façons, personne ne l'entendrait.

Puis je sortis, en coup de vent.

Il me fallait chasser. Maintenant. Et faire une trentaine de kilomètres m'agaça au plus haut point ; je voulais que ce soit rapide, que je puisse revenir le plus tôt possible, passer un maximum de temps avec ma captive.

Cette nuit-là, je tuai plus que d'ordinaire…

* * *

**Bella POV**_

* * *

_

Il m'avait enfermée là, dans le noir. Et était parti. J'avais hurlé à n'en plus pouvoir ; mais personne ne semblait m'avoir entendu, et ma gorge en feu ne voulait plus laisser passer un son ; les larmes avaient finalement coulé sur mes joues.

J'étais mal, vraiment très mal. Que faisait-il, où était-il ? Qui était-il ? Je le supposais responsable de la disparition des personnes dont Charlie conservait les photos dans le dossier, mais on n'avait retrouvé aucun corps. Les tuait-il ? Comment ? Les gardait-il vivants, comme moi ? Y avait-il une chance que je ne sois pas seule avec lui dans ce château ? J'avais beau hurler, personne ne me répondait.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula avant que je ne l'entende à nouveau. Qu'il ne pousse la porte. Qu'il ne réapparaisse, dardant sur moi un regard neuf.

Mon Dieu. Un regard rouge, rouge sang. J'eus un mouvement de recul, je me terrai contre le mur derrière moi. Mais il sourit, visiblement plus détendu.

Nous gardâmes le silence un long moment, nous fixant dans les yeux. Puis il s'approcha de moi, lentement. S'accroupit pour que nos visages se trouvent au même niveau.

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je suis… Bella ?

- Un monstre » crachai-je.

Il sourit ; avec malgré tout une pointe de nostalgie qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas faux. En fait, c'est même très réaliste. »

Il se releva ; il avait dans son regard une telle tristesse qu'un instant, je me sentis désolée pour lui.

Désolée pour lui ? Mais je n'étais pas bien ! C'était lui le salaud, dans l'histoire, je n'allais pas le plaindre !

« On peut tous changer. Qui vous force à rester ce monstre ? »

Il eut un ricanement bref, dénué d'humour.

« Ma nature. Le monde dans lequel tu vis n'est pas celui que tu imagines. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ma nature.

- Toute personne dotée de conscience le peut. »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis me regarda.

« Soit. Qui te dit que j'ai une conscience ?

- Vous en avez une, si vous vous rendez compte du monstre que vous êtes. »

Il ouvrit la bouche ; la referma, sourcils froncés. Il semblait touché ; venais-je réellement de marquer un point ?

L'espoir naquît en moi. Avais-je une chance de m'en tirer ? J'étais sur une bonne voie. Je le sentais.

Je le souhaitais ardemment.

« Tout n'est pas si simple » grogna-t-il finalement.

Puis, à une vitesse phénoménale, il vint se repositionner près de moi, trop près ; mais je ne pouvais plus reculer, j'étais plaquée contre le mur.

« Je suis un vampire, ma belle. J'ai besoin de votre sang, à vous, humains, pour vivre. Je tue, et c'est dans ma nature. »

Je suppose que je dus pâlir ; je ne pouvais y croire.

Mais je ne pouvais en douter non plus. Ses pupilles rouge sang ancrées dans les miennes m'interdisaient d'envisager l'éventualité qu'il me mente, ou qu'il soit simplement taré.

« Et ne pouvez-vous juste pas vous nourrir un peu, sans nous tuer ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblotante.

- Si, en théorie, je le pourrais. Mais la frénésie, quand votre sang coule dans ma gorge… c'est bien dur de m'arrêter. Voire impossible. »

Me disant ça, il me regardait avec un tel désir -désir de se nourrir- que je me mis à trembler.

« Vous allez donc me tuer ? Fis-je en me mettant à trembler. Mon père… si mon père n'a pas de mes nouvelles, vous serez dans la merde ! Tentai-je.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas te tuer. D'ordinaire, je suis capable de faire preuve de beaucoup de retenue, surtout quand je suis… repu, mais toi… Toi, Isabella Swan, ton sang m'attire avec une force que je ne soupçonnais pas. Je me demande ce que serait d'y goûter… » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, comme pour lui-même.

Je tressaillis violemment. Évidemment, il fallait que mon sang ait quelque chose de particulier. Ça allait de paire avec ma malchance innée.

« Alors pourquoi ne me tuez-vous pas directement ? » Demandai-je -pas que c'était mon souhait, bien au contraire ; mais cela m'étonnait. Ce n'était pas logique.

Il continua à me fixer pensivement ; chercha visiblement à se concentrer, plantant son insoutenable regard dans le mien.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, murmura-t-il. Tu es bien plus que ça… »

Puis il se releva, secoua la tête.

« Pour commencer, je vais te détacher. Je ne peux décemment pas te laisser croupir dans les cachots. Et il va bien me falloir te nourrir… mais je veux avoir ta promesse que tu ne tenteras rien. Absolument rien. »

Je le fixai quelques instants ; il voulait me faire vivre. Un certain moment, du moins. Je trouverais peut-être une solution pour m'échapper, plus tard. Il le fallait !

J'hochai donc la tête, silencieuse ; mais cela ne lui suffit pas.

« Je veux une promesse claire et intelligible, exigea-t-il.

- C'est ok, marmonnai-je.

- Pardon ?

- Je promets de ne rien tenter. »

Tu parles que je n'allais rien tenter ! Il était hors de question que je reste à crécher dans l'antre d'un tueur sanguinaire ! Il y croyait vraiment ? Je ne sais pas ; mais en tous cas, il acquiesça, et me libéra.

Puis saisit mon poignet ; le contact de sa peau froide et dure me fit paniquer ; mon cœur s'affola, et, criant, j'essayai de me dégager. Mais sa poigne était implacable, et, furieux, il m'attrapa pour me maintenir contre lui ; j'essayai de me débattre, en proie à la panique ; il ne bougea pas, attendit que je me calme. Ce que je finis par réussir à faire. Je me recroquevillai du plus que je pouvais, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose ; fermai les yeux, et baissai la tête, attendant un blâme. Des larmes de frayeur coulaient sur mes joues.

Il ne parlait pas ; je compris qu'il attendait que je le regarde. Aussi, désireuse de faire cesser son étreinte le plus tôt possible, je relevai, lentement, un regard paniqué. Sa mâchoire était contractée.

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, gronda-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Lâchez-moi… » suppliai-je.

Il ne s'exécuta pas, continua de me fixer. Les joues, les yeux, la bouche, de nouveau les joues.

Il libéra une de ses mains, et maintint mes poignets de l'autre, tout en allant me plaquer entre un mur et son corps ; Seigneur, le mur me paraissait plus confortable que lui.

Il avança un de ses doigts lentement, comme hypnotisé, vers ma joue ; et récupéra une larme, qui brilla sur le sommet de son index froid. Il la considéra quelques instants ; puis darda son regard dans le mien, intense.

Il porta son index à sa bouche, et goûta ma larme salée.

Je frémis intensément ; partagée entre la peur et… un autre sentiment. Sentant la réaction de mon corps contre le sien, il se pencha sur moi ; et ses lèvres froides vinent se poser sur ma pommette, sa langue vint récupérer le liquide tiède.

De nombreux sentiments explosèrent en moi ; le dégoût, la peur. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils puissent être aussi forts ; mais par-dessus tout, une autre sensation que je ne connaissais pas vint rugir en mon ventre, imposante, brûlante, et inquiétante -parce qu'elle semblait inhiber toute capacité à me débattre en moi.

Le vampire s'éloigna très légèrement, le regard bouillant ; puis il fixa mes lèvres, et vint poser les siennes dessus, comme mû par un désir irrépressible.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je me raidis alors que sa langue plongeait dans ma bouche, entrant en contact avec la mienne, se réchauffant dans ma moiteur.

J'essayai de le repousser ; mais je doutais qu'il ait ne serait-ce que senti mes mains appuyer sur son abdomen.

Puis soudain, il me lâcha, et se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, haletant, les yeux sombres.

Et disparut, claquant la porte et verrouillant derrière lui.

Je m'accroupis contre le mur, le cœur cognant avec une force qui me mettait dans un état de malaise ; à moins que le vertige paralysant mes entrailles n'ait été dû aux sensations dans mon ventre…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Dans sa tête, dans mon corps. Entre nous.

Au bout d'un moment, calmée, je me relevai ; et cherchai à ouvrir la porte. Mais c'était bien ce que je pensais, elle était verrouillée. Il n'y avait qu'une mince fenêtre ; ou plutôt une meurtrière. Elle laissait passer un rai de lumière grise -typique de Forks- qui ne suffisait même pas à éclairer le cachot ; il permettait juste de distinguer les contours, m'apprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune autre issue. Pas étonnant, c'était le principe de ce genre de pièce…

J'en fis tout de même le tour, cherchant à voir si certaines pierres se descellaient, s'il était imaginable de creuser le sol meuble.

Il semblait bien que non ; mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire tout le tour. Des bruits de pas -les siens, je commençais déjà à les reconnaître- se firent entendre. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que la porte s'ouvrait sur lui.

Il me fixa de ses yeux…

Je tressaillis.

Plus clairs, avec des nuances de rouge.

Mais un rouge plus orangé, avec des nuances… ambrées.

« Combien de nuances peuvent prendre vos yeux ? »

La question avait franchi mes lèvres, sans que je puisse les retenir ; j'aurais même douté les avoir prononcés, s'il n'avait pas tressailli.

Mais il me répondit.

« Tout dépend de ma soif, et du repas que je fais. J'ai été obligé de me contenter de sang animal, pour cette fois ; pour ne pas trop m'éloigner. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

« Vous pouvez vous nourrir de sang animal ?

- Bien sûr. Mais ce sang est moins attirant, moins nourrissant. »

Disant cela, il s'était approché de moi ; il saisit mes poignets, regarda mes mains couvertes de poussière et de terre.

« Tu as essayé de t'échapper », constata-t-il.

Merde. Il allait me rattacher. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, et vite.

À la place, je redressai le menton, lui lançant un regard empreint de colère.

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je suis heureuse d'être ici ? »

Il sourit, amer.

« Bien sûr que non. Qui le serait, avec un monstre tel que moi ? »

Je me radoucis ; la sécheresse dont il avait fait preuve par ces quelques mots ne m'était pas destinée.

Involontairement, presque à contrecoeur, je me rapprochai de lui. Il tressaillit, planta son regard dans le mien.

« Vous ne seriez pas un monstre si vous vous contentiez de sang animal, murmurai-je.

- Ce serait contre nature. »

Il s'éloigna, se referma sur lui-même ; j'en éprouvai de la déception. Un instant, j'avais cru qu'il était sur le point de s'ouvrir. Que j'étais sur le point de le toucher.

« Suis moi. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Je ne songeai même pas à lui désobéir.

Il me précéda à l'extérieur du cachot ; nous descendîmes de longs escaliers, traversâmes de sombres pièces dont je ne pus saisir qu'une partie de la splendeur.

Puis il m'ouvrit la porte d'une chambre ; très vieille chambre, au grand lit figé, tendu de draps jaunis par le temps. Une vieille commode et une armoire austères reposaient lourdement sur le parquet grisé par les années. Une grande fenêtre -à la poignée cassée, notai-je avec déception- laissait entrer la lumière grise, révélant la poussière voletant dans cette pièce définitivement froide. La lumière qui perçait m'apprit une chose : la nuit était passée. Nous étions sans doute le lendemain de… la disparition de mon père, de ma décision de m'enfoncer dans la forêt pour aller le chercher.

Je détestais cette chambre.

« Tu dormiras ici » fit la voix du vampire.

Je me raidis.

Il ressortit, et je l'entendis verrouiller la porte.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ne pas préférer les cachots. Là-haut, au moins, l'obscurité me cachait l'horreur de ma situation, me laissait un espoir quant au fait que le piège qui s'était refermé sur moi n'était pas incontournable.

J'essayai vainement d'ouvrir la fenêtre ; et tirai les rideaux, désespérée. J'ouvris l'armoire, la commode. Vides. Vides, à l'instar du cœur de mon « hôte ». Je regardai le lit, y posai la main. Froid, dur. Toujours à l'instar du vampire. Je parcourus du regard la chambre désormais plongée dans l'obscurité ; et défis la couverture de laine du lit, pour m'envelopper les épaules dedans et aller me terrer dans un coin.

J'ignore combien de temps s'écoula ; j'eus l'impression de passer des heures ainsi. Je ne relevai la tête que quand j'entendis la clef dans le verrou.

Edward Masen apparut dans l'encadrement, son regard se dirigeant en premier vers le lit -il devait s'attendre à m'y trouver. Puis il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, et me découvrit assise dans mon coin. Il me fixa quelques instants avec une sorte de curiosité froide.

« Tu as le droit de te coucher tu sais.

- Je ne veux pas » fis-je, les yeux brûlant de haine. Pour lui, pour ce qu'il m'imposait.

Il me fixa sans rien dire quelques instants, puis se retourna et saisit un plateau.

« Soit. C'est ton choix. Je t'ai apporté à manger. »

Manger. Non. Mon estomac criait famine, mais je refusais de me résoudre à lui faire ce plaisir.

« Je n'ai pas faim, fis-je.

- Tu mens très mal. Et rappelle-toi ta promesse. Je laissais partir ton père, tu ne cherchais pas à te tuer.

- Sauter quelques repas ne me tuera pas.

- Mange » répondit-il sèchement.

Je redressai le menton, et le fixait avec haine, n'ayant pas la moindre intention de lui céder.

Dans un grognement de rage, il entra, referma la porte, et se jeta sur moi pour me relever et me plaquer contre le mur, nos bouches à quelques centimètres.

« Chercher l'affrontement est un très mauvais calcul de ta part » rugit-il

Mue par une colère qui, à ma grande surprise, supplantait tout sentiment de peur, je lui rendis son regard meurtrier.

« Je ne vous ai jamais permis de me tutoyer ».

Son regard s'enflamma ; et sa bouche vint prendre la mienne, pour le deuxième fois.

Sauf que contrairement à la première, cette fois-ci l'homme qu'il semblait capable d'être domina le vampire en lui ; et il ne se dégagea pas.

Sa langue glissa en moi, comme quelques heures auparavant, et ses dents d'approchèrent de mes lèvres ; mais ne me mordirent pas.

Ses mains saisirent ma taille, alors qu'il me portait jusqu'au grand lit froid ; et je me mis à trembler pour de bon.

Je ne voulais pas de ça, mais mon esprit semblait avoir rompu avec mon corps. Car ce dernier ne m'incitait pas à repousser le monstre qui me maintenait sous lui ; mais m'incita à glisser mes doigts sur le corps de l'homme dont le désir n'avait désormais plus beaucoup de rapport avec un quelconque besoin nutritif, devinai-je…

* * *

**Edward POV**_

* * *

_

Cette fille me rendait fou.

Déjà tout à l'heure, après notre premier baiser -je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher ; des émotions que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant m'avaient dicté un comportement que je n'avais jamais eu avec quiconque.

Mais j'avais failli la tuer ; bon Dieu, j'avais réellement failli la tuer.

Elle avait réveillé ma soif, alors que je m'étais nourri plus que nécessaire quelques heures avant. Cette fille était un danger pour elle-même, pour moi aussi, tentatrice, destructrice.

J'avais dû aller chasser à nouveau, mais n'avais pu me résoudre à m'éloigner d'elle ; et il était encore hors de question que je tue un habitant de Forks. Aussi, m'étais-je rabattu sur les pumas qui eurent le malheur de croiser ma route.

La sensation était satisfaisante, quoiqu'insuffisante. Mais ça irait.

J'avais été la rejoindre, désireux de la sortir de son cachot ; puis je l'avais menée à ses appartements ; elle n'avait pas eu l'air ravie. Évidemment.

Je m'étais débrouillé pour trouver de la nourriture pour elle. Et des vêtements. Elle allait en avoir besoin, car je ne la laisserai pas repartir. Jamais.

Mais rien n'était simple. Elle ne se laissait pas faire.

Et la lueur de rage dans ses yeux avait réveillé en moi ce sentiment qu'elle semblait être la seule à pouvoir me faire éprouver ; ce frémissement dans mes entrailles, ces envies violentes de…

De sexe. Ces envies violentes de sexe. De la goûter, encore ; tout, ses larmes, sa peau, sa bouche, et même son intimité. Envies peut-être prédominantes sur le désir de la mordre que son sang provoquait en moi.

Je la plaquai sur le lit ; rivai mon regard au sien. Elle avait toujours cette lueur de défi dans les yeux, en avait-elle seulement conscience ? Elle devait avoir été faite uniquement pour me tenter. Je repris sa bouche, me plongeai dans sa chaleur ; nos ventres frémirent à l'unisson, et mes mains glissèrent sous sa robe, se réchauffant contre son corps brûlant.

Je la débarrassai de ses vêtements, dans un bruit de déchirement qui la fit sursauter ; c'était définitif, elle allait avoir besoin de nouveaux. Elle tressaillit, chercha à me repousser ; mais au même instant, ma bouche se posa dans son cou, la faisant se cambrer ; je me figeai, la langue contre cet endroit où le sang pulsait dans sa carotide. Un grognement me monta à la gorge, et j'attendis d'être sûr d'avoir calmé mon envie de la mordre avant de continuer à glisser mes lèvres sur chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à ma vue, à mon odorat. Je voulais tout goûter en elle.

Mes lèvres emprisonnèrent un de ses mamelons, et quelque chose changea en elle ; elle saisit mes cheveux, y glissa ses doigts ; me tirant en arrière, puis me rapprochant d'elle. Insensible à ses mouvements, je léchai quelques secondes son sein gauche, écoutant les bruits de son cœur emballé ; j'aurais aimé que le mien puisse battre ainsi. Je remontai à sa bouche, et l'embrassai avidement, prenant garde à ne pas mordre sa lèvre, ou sa langue.

Mes doigts impatients glissèrent jusqu'à son sexe ; je me figeai puis frémis en le découvrant humide ; je plantai mon regard dans le sien, noirci par le désir. Et, lentement, je portai mes doigts à ma bouche ; et la goûtait.

La sensation -son goût, sa chaleur- signèrent mon destin ; et le sien.

Cette femme sera mienne. Je pris cette décision en la fixant au plus profond de ses yeux où se mêlaient plaisir, désir, haine et fierté mise à mal.

Incapable de contrôler mes pulsions, je fis glisser ma bouche jusqu'à son sexe ouvert ; et la léchai, léchai ses lèvres, son bouton gonflé, son vagin trempé. J'y glissai ma langue, et ses hanches se soulevèrent alors qu'elle gémissait ; je fermai les yeux, mon cœur mort près à exploser dans ma poitrine, son goût et sa chaleur s'infiltrant en moi, semblant réveiller des sensations que je croyais jusque là mortes.

Je me déshabillai à vitesse de l'éclair ; et vint me placer au dessus d'elle, accrochant à nouveau son regard au mien. Elle avait compris ce qui allait se passer, et l'attendait. Avec impatience, je pouvais le lire en elle.

Je la pris d'un coup maîtrisé de boutoir.

Je sentis la fragile membrane de son hymen se rompre ; son visage se tordit sous la douleur, et je l'embrassai pour étouffer son cri ; je commençai à remuer en elle, mû par un très vieil instinct que je ne savais même pas posséder ; cet instinct ancestral qu'a chaque animal dès qu'il s'agit de sexe -de prendre du plaisir.

D'en donner. Je voulais qu'elle en ait. Aussi vins-je frôler du pouce son clitoris ; elle se cambra contre moi, m'enfonçant plus profondément en elle -ce que je n'avais osé faire, de peur de la déchirer. Puis elle se mit à trembler ; et je la suivis de peu, éjaculant en elle.

Son cœur mit quelques minutes à retrouver un rythme normal ; mon cerveau en mis autant à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Réalité qui se manifesta sous forme d'une odeur de sang qui noircit mon regard, et réveilla mes instincts de prédateur.

Je baissai mon regard vers son sexe ; du sang tâchait les draps. Le sang qui avait coulé lors de la rupture de sa virginité.

Incapable de résister à l'appel de ma nature, je fondis sur elle, et la mordis dans le cou.

Son sang envahit ma bouche, ma gorge ; attisa ma soif au lieu de la calmer, et je la bus, je la bus avec frénésie, affamé de son goût.

Son cœur ralentit ; et ce bruit me glaça.

Elle était en train de mourir.

Une force incroyable s'empara de moi ; et mes lèvres se détachèrent de sa peau pâle, révélant une trace de morsure écarlate.

Je la regardai, horrifié. Elle était devenue livide, s'était évanouie. N'était plus qu'un tas de chair inerte.

Son cœur arrêta ses battements, et je m'éloignai, torturé par un sentiment nouveau.

Aucun bruit. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler la froide atmosphère de la pièce. L'unique femme que j'eus jamais voulue ne respirait plus, son cœur ne battait plus.

Pour la première fois en 137 ans d'existence, je hurlai ; hurlai ma douleur, mon dégoût pour ce que je venais faire, et tombai à genoux.

Pour la première fois en 137 ans, j'eus envie de mourir. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder ; il suffisait que je rapporte le corps mort de sa fille à Charlie, et, à défaut de pouvoir me tuer, il apprendrait l'existence des vampires.

Les Volturi, nos rois, ne me le pardonneraient jamais. Me démembreraient, me brûleraient.

Et je priai ; je priai pour aller la rejoindre, sans trop y croire. La fille que je venais de tuer méritait sa place au paradis, et moi, je n'en méritais qu'une en enfer. Même après la mort, nous allions rester séparés.

Je hurlais encore quand un bruit sourd attira mon attention, et m'imposa le silence.

Silence qui régna quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième bruit retentisse ; très bas, et pourtant très audible pour mon ouïe surdéveloppée. J'en guettai un troisième, rongé par l'espoir. Le troisième vint, trois secondes plus tard.

Suivi d'autres. De plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus puissants. Les bruits d'un cœur qui bat ; les bruits d'un cœur en mutation. Cette fille exceptionnelle avait survécu ; du sang circulait encore dans ses veines, quoiqu'en trop faible quantité pour qu'elle reprenne conscience. Et mon venin était en train de la tuer ; non, de la transformer.

Car les sentiments qui me bouleversaient depuis qu'elle était apparue en bas de chez moi, avec sa détermination et son courage, déesse surgie des enfers pour me sauver -ou me détruire-, ces sentiments me criaient une vérité à laquelle je n'aurais pas cru vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

Je n'étais pas mort. Pas tout à fait.

Il existait une personne capable de me faire revivre. Et cette personne était en train de me rejoindre dans ma nature de meurtrier.

Elle était en train de devenir la compagne que je désirais garder pour l'éternité.

La date me frappa comme un coup de fouet ; cette date, symbole d'une journée particulière, journée que je ne fêtais pas -n'avais jamais fêté.

14 février. Jour des amoureux. Jour où moi, Edward Masen, était tombé amoureux ; à moins que ça n'ait eu lieu le 13, quand cette déesse était sortie de nulle part pour venir éclaircir mon horizon gris.

Je la veillai, trois jours durant. Et quand au bout de ces trois jours, le tout dernier battement de son cœur eut retenti, elle ouvrit les yeux pour poser sur moi un regard noir ; noir de soif, mais aussi de haine.

Il allait falloir me battre. Mais je la voulais en tant que compagne pour l'éternité.

Allait commencer une chasse dont l'objet serait le cœur de cette femme, dont les traits s'imprimèrent en moi alors que je la regardais avec détermination.

_J'avais l'éternité pour la conquérir. Jamais je ne la lâcherai…

* * *

_

**Alors maintenant, j'ai conscience que si j'ai bien fait mon boulot (et la part de moi réservée à ma fierté espère que c'est le cas), certains d'entre vous me demanderont une suite. Je n'ai pas particulièrement prévu d'en faire à l'heure où je rédige ceci ; mais les choses peuvent évoluer… Vous savez ce que c'est, l'inspiration, ça va, ça vient…**

**Merci en tous cas d'avoir lu jusque là. Que vous ayez aimé, ou non, s'il vous plaît, dîtes-le moi ; appuyez sur le petit bouton vert juste en dessous, par générosité ! ^^**

**Et encore une fois, passez de bonnes fêtes de fon d'année… Et bonne année à ceux qui liront cet OS après les douze coups de minuit nous menant au 01/01/10 !**

**Votre dévouée (en l'occurrence dévouée à Mush) Effexor…**


	2. Note

**Hello tout le monde !!!**

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, extrêmement gantilles (il ne me semble pas avoir eu la moidre critique négative... ^^)

Vous êtes nombreux(ses) avoir relevé des ressemblances avec La Belle et la Bête. Vous avez eu bien raison ! C' était le cas :p. Une amie m'a également parlé d'une influence de Dracula ; ça je sais pas, j'ai pas lu le livre...

Enfin, encore une fois un grand MERCI pour tous vos commentaires !

Alors à la fin de cet OS, je précisais que je n' étais pas certaine de continuer la fic. Mais avec tous vos encouragements, il est certain que je ne peux pas vous laisser en plan... J'ai donc, pour le moment, tapé deux nouveaux chapitres mettant en scène nos deux vampires, l'un amoureux, et l'autre... Ouh, pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout amoureuse !

Maintenant, à moi de vous poser une question. Je peux vous proposer soit de poster tout de suite un prochain chapitre, et un autre un peu plus tard ; après, le rythme de mes posts risque de devenir irrégulier. J'ai déjà pas mal d'histoires en cours ^^'

Sinon, je ne poste pas tout de suite, je continue d'écrire deux ou trois chapitres, et je commencerai à poster dans quelques semaines, mais ce sera plus régulier.

C'est vous qui voyez ce que vous préférez ; pour moi, ça ne change pas grand chose... Juste une question d'organisation...

Alors donnez-moi votre avis !

Je vous embrasse bien fort... Bisous sanglants, bien sûr !


	3. Réveil et corps étranger

_**Bonsoir tout le monde !**_

__Hé oui, me revoilà ce soir avec un tout nouveau chapitre de cette fic qui n'était au début qu'un OS... Et qui va désormais se poursuivre. En combien de chapitres ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Probablement peu. Mais quelques uns, quand même, parce que pour ceux qui m'ont suivie sur Echec et Mat, vous avez dû comprendre que j'aimais bien enquiquiner un peu nos amoureux avant de les coller ensemble...

J'aurais voulu vous retrouver d'abord sur C'était l'hiver, mais en raison d'une humeur plutôt maussade ces derniers temps, je ne suis pas très inspirée. Et même ce chapitre que je vous livre ce soir ne me satisfait pas franchement, mais je préfère vous livrer un chapitre que je juge bâclé sur cette fic (j'essaierai de me rattraper dans les prochains) que sur la fin de l'histoire d'Aline et Cooper (ces deux-là ne me le pardonneraient pas).

Je vous remercie évidemment tous, autant que vous êtes, pour vos reviews sur l'OS Mon requiem, qui devient officiellement aujourd'hui une fic. Ce sont, comme pour Echec & Mat, vos nombreux commentaires élogieux qui m'ont poussée à reprendre la suite ; et je n'ai plus qu'à vous livrer le début des aventures d'Edward et BElla dans leur nouvelle vie ; Edward en tant que vampire solitaire venant d'être frappé par l'Amour, et Bella en tant que nouvelle-née...

Bonne lecture à tous, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_POV Bella_

* * *

Il y avait eu cette brûlure, pendant une éternité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Une torture dont je ne voyais pas la fin, plongée dans les limbes d'un cauchemar rouge ; je n'arrivais pas à penser. Pas à réfléchir, rien. Je ne voyais que ce rouge écarlate, ne sentais que cette intense douleur.

Puis ce qui me semblait être mon cœur s'arrêta de pulser. En même temps que la brûlure ; et je devinai être morte.

Je devais avoir atteint le Paradis.

**oOo**

J'ouvris les yeux ; et mon regard se plongea dans des prunelles noires ; très noires, qui me détaillaient comme si elles cherchaient à sonder mon esprit, à graver mes traits dans leur mémoire ; et mes yeux commencèrent à observer tout ce qui entourait ces prunelles.

Les mèches cuivrées. La peau pâle, presque translucide. Le corps fin et musclé. Je les redécouvrais d'une manière qui me parut étrangère, alors même que ce que je voyais m'était familier.

Edward Masen. Je me souvenais maintenant. Ce n'était pas au Paradis que j'avais atterri ; mais bel et bien en Enfer, et il m'y avait suivie.

Je poussai un grognement de rage qui me surprit moi-même, et me relevai de mon lit en le repoussant violemment ; ces gestes m'étonnèrent. Leur rapidité, du moins.

Je le vis s'approcher de moi ; et reculai d'un bond vertigineux, qui m'envoya cogner dans le mur derrière moi, mur que je sentis se briser contre mon dos avec un bruit de fissure ; je me retournai, et découvris avec stupeur le trou dans les pierres, alors que je n'avais ressenti aucune douleur, juste une résistance.

Je détaillai alors ma tenue ; une robe, que je ne connaissais pas. Qui n'était pas à moi, que je n'avais jamais passée, mais que pourtant je portais.

Puis je commençai à hoqueter, avant de m'apercevoir que je venais tout juste de prendre ma première inspiration depuis mon réveil.

Et enfin, il y eut cette nouvelle sensation.

Le vide, quand je cherchai mon coeur. Quand je cherchai à déterminer s'il battait trop vite ou d'un rythme décousu.

On ne se rend pas compte de toutes les sensations qu'on a toute la journée, à chaque instant où nous sommes dans un état de conscience normale. Ce que ça fait de respirer, ce que ça fait d'avoir cet organe à peine plus grand que notre poing battant dans notre poitrine.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on perde ces sensations.

« Bella » résonna un ténor merveilleux, que mes souvenirs attribuèrent au…

Au vampire devant moi !

Immédiatement, tout mon attention se focalisa sur _lui_, et je criai, horrifiée. Non c'était impossible. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas… je ne pouvais pas être devenue comme lui !

Et pourtant. Pourtant, mon cœur ne battait plus. Je n'éprouvais plus le besoin de respirer. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur.

Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais des sensations. Je bougeais, je criais. Était-ce ça la mort ? Ce n'était pas la conception que je m'en étais faite.

« Bella…

- La ferme ! » hurlai-je.

Le silence se fit, plein de questionnements. Et je regardai mon vis-à-vis, cependant que des images de ces dernières heures de conscience que j'avais passées avec lui me revenaient, comme dans un brouillard irréel.

Le sexe. L'horreur se répandit en moi. J'avais eu des rapports avec le vampire.

Sa morsure.

Il m'avait mordue ; et c'est là que la brûlure avait commencé.

Brûlure qui, je m'en rendis compte maintenant, subsistait dans ma gorge ; moins forte, peut-être. Mais bel et bien présente.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et il baissa le regard, visiblement honteux.

La rage m'envahit ; et un drôle de goût l'accompagna dans ma bouche, alors que je me jetais sur lui pour repousser son torse de pierre ; torse qui en vérité me parut moins dur d'un coup, et moins froid aussi. Je me reculai à nouveau, complètement perdue.

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? Hurlai-je à pleins poumons.

- Je… Isabella, je vous ai transformée. »

Sa réponse tomba comme une sentence ; et je gardai le silence, laissant les mots m'imprégner.

Transformée. Non. Cela devait bien vouloir dire que…

« Non. Vous n'avez pas fait ça. Dîtes-moi que vous ne l'avez pas fait !

- Je suis désolé, ça n'était pas mon but, je… »

Ne supportant pas d'en entendre plus, je courus jusqu'à la porte ; l'ouvris, et me retrouvai dans le couloir, hébétée ; et je me remis à courir, sillonnant les pièces, les couloirs, les escaliers.

Jusqu'à me retrouver face à la grande porte en chêne sombre par laquelle j'étais entrée dans cette demeure de l'enfer.

Avant qu'il eut pu me retenir, je l'ouvris, et sortis sous la pluie battante caractéristique de Forks.

Je me jetai vers les bois, courant si vite que je voyais à peine passer les arbres autour de moi ; loupant le chemin qui menait vers mon village, m'enfonçant dans la sombre forêt.

Jusqu'à ressentir un appel. Un appel à la fois discret et violent.

Je ne compris rien à ce qui se passa ensuite ; mais quand je repris conscience, mes dents étaient plantées dans la gorge d'un ours, et cette chaude substance qui coulait dans ma gorge était le meilleur nectar que j'avais jamais goûté.

**oOo**

L'écoulement s'arrêta, et je lâchai l'animal ; qui tomba à mes pieds dans un bruit sourd, alors que l'horreur -à nouveau- et la culpabilité m'envahissaient.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Une douleur me serra les entrailles, et je tombai à genou devant la dépouille, hurlant ; jusqu'à ce qu'une autre odeur me parvienne.

Celle-là, bien moins discrète et bien plus attirante.

Je relevai la tête ; et au loin à travers les bosquets, je réussis à distinguer une forme humaine ; une forme qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

Une forme sur laquelle j'avais envie de me jeter ; comme je m'étais jetée sur l'ours.

Mais deux bras me saisirent, et me tirèrent en arrière ; je me débattis, mais les deux bras, avec difficulté, réussirent à me traîner loin de là, très loin ; jusqu'au château, où nous fûmes de retour en très peu de temps.

Les deux bras appartenaient au vampire, qui me regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de culpabilité ; la rage gronda encore en moi, et je retroussai les lèvres, prête à le mordre.

« Attendez, Isabella… Je regrette. Il fallait que je le fasse. Que je vous éloigne. Car vous alliez tuer ce chasseur ; et vous vous en seriez voulu toute votre vie. Je ne pouvais pas… laisser faire ça. »

Le silence tomba après sa déclaration, et je le dévisageai, partagée entre la peur -peur de ce que j'avais bien failli faire-, le dégoût et la haine.

« Vous êtes un monstre » hurlai-je, me jetant contre son torse alors qu'il m'emprisonnait les poignets de toute la force qu'il pouvait.

Mais, contrairement à toute attente, je sentais bien que j'étais plus forte que lui ; et que s'il réussissait encore à me maintenir, c'est uniquement parce qu'il anticipait mes mouvements désespérément. Je parvins à me dégager de lui, et il se jeta à nouveau sur moi, me plaquant contre le sol dur, réussissant à me bloquer les poignets dans le dos.

« Isabella, fit-il d'une voix suppliante, je regrette ! Je regrette tellement ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je n'ai pas réussi !

- Que m'avez-vous fait, hurlai-je en sanglotant sans larmes.

- Je vous ai mordue. Je n'ai pas réussi à résister. Je suis désolé, Isabella… Je vous ai transformée. »

L'horreur de ces mots m'atteignit, et je me remis à sangloter -les larmes ne coulaient pas. Ne coulaient plus. C'était douloureux, mais je ne contrôlais plus rien ; désemparé, le vampire glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et la main qui me maintenait les poignets fit pression dans mon dos pour que je me cambre vers lui ; je ne lui résistai pas, et vins appuyer mon corps contre le sien, déclenchant une série de courants électriques qui me parcoururent, me firent trembler.

« Bella… » murmura le vampire en glissant sa bouche dans mon cou.

Alarmée, je réussis à me dégager, et le repoussai violemment, me relevant d'un bond sur mes jambes pour le toiser ; il se releva avec un air triste.

« Vous êtes un salopard ! Hurlai-je. Un monstre.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je le sais bien.

- Je ne veux pas être comme vous ! Plutôt mourir ! »

Il ne répondit rien, baissa les yeux ; et pendant un moment, aucun de nous ne parla.

Je me remémorai tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Absolument tout, depuis le début.

Il avait bu du sang animal. À un moment, il avait bu du sang animal, et avait dit que ça pouvait lui suffire -quoi que c'était moins bon. Ce n'était pas grave. Il était hors de question que je tue qui que ce soit.

« On ne peut pas mourir, fit-il soudain, brisant le lourd silence. J'ai essayé. »

Je m'imprégnai de ces mots, à nouveau ; on ne pouvait pas mourir. Je ne pouvais pas mourir.

Il avait essayé.

« Pourquoi, crachai-je.

- On est déjà mort, d'une certaine manière, on ne peut pas…

- Non. Pourquoi avez-vous essayé.

- Parce que… je m'en voulais. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas être comme… ça. »

Je regardai ailleurs, amère.

« J'ai voulu mourir de faim. Me tuer par balle. Me jeter d'une falaise. Rien à faire.

- Soit. Mais je refuse d'être comme vous. Et je refuse de rester avec vous ! »

Aussitôt que les mots franchirent mes lèvres, je me figeai ; la pensée de mon père me parvint. Ce vampire allait le tuer si je partais.

Je gémis de douleur ; j'étais condamnée à rester avec lui.

Du moins, jusqu'à la mort de mon père.

Il baissa les yeux.

« Je ne t'y obligerai pas, Isabella, fit-il, reprenant le tutoiement. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

_ Pas le droit ? Parce que prendre ma vie, vous en aviez le droit ? »

Ses yeux se relevèrent lentement, et d'un coup je pus y lire toute la lassitude et la culpabilité du monde. Et la force de ces émotions me frappa de plein fouet, me faisant même reculer d'un pas alors que j'avais l'impression... Etrange de me connecter à cet... Ce... Ce vampire.

Pendant une micro seconde, si courte mais si intense, je décelai toute la solitude qu'il semblait éprouver depuis... Je ne savais même pas combien de temps. Lui-même le savait-il au fond ?

« Vous vouliez quoi ? Quelqu'un pour vous accompagner dans votre misérable existence ? Crachai-je avec plus de venin que ce que j'aurais voulu.

_ Pas au début... Répondit-il d'une voix basse, le regard éteint.

_ Alors quand ? »

Et la réponse me frappa de plein fouet sans qu'il eut besoin de la prononcer, me donnant un haut-le-cœur – sensation étrange, parce que j'avais l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir vomir.

Quand il m'avait pris ma virginité.

Je reculai d'un pas de plus, et son regard s'emplit de douleur.

« Je suis désolé. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et changer les choses...

_ Vous me dégoûtez. » Le coupai-je.

Il ferma les yeux, vaincu.

« Je regrette, Isabella. Je ne t'obligerai plus jamais à rien.

- Mon père, crachai-je, lui rappelant que si j'étais restée avec lui tout ce temps, c'était pour le protéger.

- Je ne lui ferai rien. Je vais partir. »

Il allait partir. Il allait partir, et me laisser seule. Avec cette nature que je connaissais pas, que je ne comprenais pas, que j'abhorrais même.

Et soudain, loin d'éprouver ce soulagement que j'aurais dû ressentir, la panique m'envahit.

« Et moi, je fais quoi, hein ? » Demandai-je d'une voix brisée.

Il me regarda d'un air plein de douleur, et s'approcha de moi ; cette fois, je ne reculai pas.

Un pas de plus. Je me tendis.

Puis quelques autres. Courts, hésitants.

Son corps contre le mien.

Sa main tremblante sur ma hanche.

Et son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Viens avec moi, Isabella. Je sais que tu m'en veux, et je comprendrai si jamais tu ne m'accordes ton pardon ; mais laisse-moi essayer. Laisse-moi rester à tes côtés ! »

Je le repoussai.

« Je refuse de partager ma vie… mon existence avec un monstre !

- Je ne boirais plus de sang humain. Je te le promets, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible. Je me contrôlerai, je ne tuerai plus.

- Ce ne sont que des mots. Vous m'avez tout pris !

- Je veux te rendre bien plus. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants, le détaillant durement ; et finalement, je pris ma décision.

« Vous allez juste m'apprendre à me contrôler. Il est hors de question que je tue un jour un être humain. Et après, nous n'aurons plus rien à faire ensemble. »

* * *

_Edward POV_

* * *

Elle avait accepté. M'avait accordé une chance ; rien qu'une, et pas réellement, en fait. Elle m'avait juste accordé un peu de temps en sa présence.

Et vu la façon dont elle avait réussi, à peine une heure après sa renaissance, à ne pas se jeter sur la forme humaine qu'elle avait aperçue dans le bois, je devinais qu'elle n'allait pas mettre beaucoup de temps à apprivoiser sa nouvelle nature.

Ce peu de temps, il allait falloir que je le mette à profit pour me faire aimer d'elle. À tout prix. Je savais que jamais je ne serais heureux tant qu'elle serait loin de moi.

Je la voulais, toujours plus fort ; et la voir en cet instant précis déambuler dans mon château, ne m'accordant que de brefs et haineux regards, me détruisait tout autant que cela ravivait ma flamme pour elle, mon envie d'en faire ma compagne pour l'éternité.

Mon âme sœur.

Je l'avais senti. Je savais enfin ce que c'était, même si avant de la rencontrer, je ne croyais pas à ces légendes vampiriques. Ces histoires de compagnons pour l'éternité. Ce lien étrange qui les liait, et je savais qu'à un moment, elle avait ressenti cette connexion. Juste après qu'elle m'ait jeté à la figure que je n'avais pas le droit de prendre sa vie.

Pendant un court instant, nous avions été liés, et elle avait pu ressentir mes émotions pendant que je ressentais les siennes – sa détresse, et sa colère. Et je regrettais qu'à l'inqtant où cela s'était passé, ce n'était pas cet amour inconditionnel et effrayant que j'éprouvais pour elle, que je lui avais transmis. Car alors peut-être aurait-elle compris. Peut-être accepterait-elle d'envisager qu'elle et moi, c'était jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était que dans le bref laps de temps qu'elle m'accorderait à ses côtés, cette connexion se produise à nouveau, et que je puisse lui transmettre.. Mon amour, ma tendresse, mon désir, ou que savais-je d'autre.

Mais ça, c'était elle qui le décidait. Il n'y avait que dans les moments où son esprit s'ouvrait au mien que c'était faisable. Il fallait que je gagne sa sympathie. Et je ne savais absolument pas comment faire.

**oOo**

Je lui expliquai rapidement tout ce que je savais de notre nature ; la rapidité, la force extrêmes, les sens surdéveloppés, l'immortalité. Ce besoin de sang, aussi puissant que dévastateur.

Je lui avais promis. Je lui avais promis de ne plus me nourrir de sang humain ; et tout autant que cela me paraissait impossible, je surmonterais mes envies, et le ferais. Tant qu'elle-même n'accepterait pas cette nécessité de tuer des hommes, je ne le ferais plus. Si c'était une condition _sine qua none _pour l'avoir à mes côtés, je l'accepterais.

Je la dévorais des yeux, alors qu'elle lisait les titres des livres rangés dans ma bibliothèque ; et elle se tourna vers moi, le visage fermé.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me dévisages ainsi ? »Lança-t-elle d'une voix froide, me tutoyant pour la première fois.

Elle n'avait pas conscience de sa beauté. De l'attrait qu'elle provoquait chez moi. Ne voyait-elle pas le désir brûler dans mes yeux ? J'avais envie d'elle, violemment. Plus encore que j'avais envie de me nourrir ; cela n'avait pourtant pas eu lieu depuis trois jours, ce qui aurait été suffisant si je ne m'étais pas arrêté en plein… repas.

« As-tu conscience de ta beauté, Isabella ? »

Elle tressaillit, et me fusilla du regard en s'éloignant un peu de moi.

« Tu n'espères quand même pas… je ne te laisserai plus faire, plus jamais ! » cria-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête, un peu triste qu'elle pense que je pourrais… la violer. Pourtant, c'est ce que j'avais fait, quelques jours plus tôt. Ou presque, du moins. À défaut de réellement la violer, je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix de m'accueillir en elle.

« Je ne le ferai plus. Je regrette énormément de choses, Isabella.

- Tu peux ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Je sais. Mais une part de moi… est heureux d'avoir une chance de me faire pardonner tout ce que je t'ai fait. »

Elle me regarda avec ébahissement et colère, raide comme un piquet ; se dirigea vers moi d'un pas rapide et énervé, jusqu'à ce que nos corps se frôlent sans se toucher ; et elle leva la tête, dardant sur moi un regard noir et empli de haine.

« Te faire pardonner, hein ? Commença-t-elle d'une voix vibrante. Tu crois vraiment que quoi que ce soit pourrait excuser que tu m'aies pris ma vie, et ma virginité ? Tu as gâché mes chances d'accéder au bonheur, Edward Masen »

Je frémis, me retenant de prendre ses hanches dans mes mains, et de la plaquer contre un mur pour essayer de lui montrer un aperçu du bonheur qu'elle pourrait éprouver entre mes bras, pour peu qu'elle… qu'elle le désire. Qu'elle _me _désire, moi. Je déglutis avec difficulté, me retenant de fondre sur ses lèvres plus tentantes que jamais.

Puis je cédai. Je cédai à mes instincts primaires, et capturai ces lèvres qui me faisaient tant envie.

Elle voulut s'éloigner de moi, mais je la serrai contre mon corps presque fiévreux, ne désirant pas la laisser s'échapper ; ma langue franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, et alors je pus l'embrasser avidement, entièrement, et sans la retenue dont j'avais fait preuve la dernière fois -alors qu'elle était encore humaine et fragile.

Sa langue batailla avec la mienne un certain temps ; et elle sembla fondre entre mes bras, laissant aller son corps contre le mien -nos corps semblaient faits pour s'épouser. Sa jambe glissa entre les miennes…

Et elle me donna un coup de genou avant de me repousser durement le plus loin d'elle possible.

« Salaud ! »

Elle s'essuya la bouche, une lueur de fureur incendiant son regard noir, et quitta la pièce à toute allure ; alors que je me tordais de douleur, la main sur mon entrejambe, essayant de calmer les élancements qui me parcouraient.

Elle m'avait bien eu ; et le pire, c'est que je l'avais mérité. Je l'avais cherché, ce coup ; et je venais de me rendre la tâche de la séduire plus difficile encore.

Il me fallut longtemps pour pouvoir me relever ; pour que la douleur cesse ; et quand je pus à nouveau marcher, je remarquai qu'elle n'était plus là.

**oOo**

Je sortis en urgence, affolé ; elle était partie. Définitivement ? Comment savoir !

Je me mis à courir dans la forêt désormais plongée dans l'obscurité ; la nuit était tombée. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas d'humain dans les parages.

Je courus longtemps, l'appelant par son prénom ; mais seuls les bruits d'animaux me répondirent ; et quand la soif devint trop forte, je dus m'arrêter pour me nourrir d'un puma.

Ce n'était pas si mauvais, finalement. J'y arriverais, je savais que je pouvais le faire ; ne me nourrir que de sang animal. Mais à quoi bon ? Isabella n'était plus là, elle avait disparu. Je restai là, à genoux, devant la dépouille du puma ; jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence.

Et son odeur.

Un léger bruissement émana du feuillage d'un très vieux chêne ; et je la vis, en haut, me regardant d'un air dur.

Elle était venue. Elle m'avait entendu, et elle était venue.

Ses prunelles avaient déjà adopté une couleur ambrée, magnifique.

« Isabella », murmurai-je en me relevant.

Elle émit un sourd grondement ; et je détournai le regard, désemparé. Que lui dire pour qu'elle ne revienne pas sur sa décision de passer un peu de temps avec moi ?

Elle sauta soudain de son arbre, me regarda avec mépris.

« Je ne reste pas avec toi pour assouvir un quelconque désir sexuel.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? Cracha-t-elle.

- Parce que j'en avais envie. »

Pourquoi lui mentir, après tout ? Quitte à être damné, autant être sincère.

« Je te prierai de maîtriser tes envies, à l'avenir ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Disons que je ne ferai rien qui puisse te déplaire.

- Oh vraiment ? Mais tu ne sais rien de mes envies ! Ou sinon, jusque là, tu n'y as pas prêté beaucoup d'attention ! »

Sa voix se cassa, et je baissai à nouveau le regard, coupable. Puis le relevai avec plus de détermination, pour la dévisager alors que ses yeux brillaient d'un chagrin qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer par des larmes. Je ressentis un coup au cœur ; elle n'était après tout qu'une jeune fille à qui j'avais dérobé l'innocence et même la vie. Et malgré tout, elle était là. Malgré ce que je lui avais fait, malgré sa haine à mon égard.

Elle se retourna, repartit vers le château. Je la suivis, et restai à ses côtés en silence.

Je me fis une promesse, alors que nous passions ensemble la lourde porte qui avait vu notre rencontre.

Je dévouerais mon éternité à lui prouver que je l'aimais ; qu'elle l'accepte… ou non.

Et elle allait l'accepter. Je ne pourrais supporter le contraire.

Un jour, elle allait me vouloir.

* * *

_Bella POV_

* * *

À peine fûmes-nous à nouveau arrivés au château que j'allai m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque ; il ne me suivit pas. Il faisait bien.

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil de cuir tourné vers la fenêtre, et mon regard se perdit dans le paysage qui s'étendait, en contrebas. Les bois semblaient dormir, plongés dans le brouillard de la nuit tombante ; je devinai que la nuit allait être froide. Pour les humains, du moins ; car désormais, plus jamais je n'aurais ce genre de sensation.

Je fermai les yeux, et me calai plus profondément dans le fauteuil ; celui-ci avait une odeur familière…

L'odeur du vampire. D'Edward Masen.

Je grognai ; mais ne me levai pas.

Étrangement, cette odeur… ne me déplaisait pas. M'apaisait, même, peut-être ; du moins me donnait envie d'être dans _ses_ bras.

Était-ce une caractéristique de vampire de s'attacher à son créateur ?

Non, il me fallait être honnête. Edward Masen était un monstre ; mais ça ne datait pas de mon réveil en tant que nouveau-né, que j'étais attirée par lui.

Les souvenirs affluaient à ma mémoire, bien plus nets désormais ; aussi affûtés que mes sens neufs. Et je nous revoyais, lui et moi. Je sentais à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur mon corps.

Je poussai un bref gémissement en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je ne pouvais que reconnaître que j'avais aimé ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

Je l'avais _désiré_.

Je poussai un profond soupir, et me redressai à nouveau pour regarder le paysage figé. L'éternité commençait aujourd'hui ; il allait falloir que je me fasse à cette idée…

* * *

Alors ? Vos pronostics pour la suite ? Pensez-vous que Bella va rester avec Edward ou le quitter rapidement ?

Je tiens à vous informer qu'en ce moment, j'ai un paquet de travail qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture ; mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que mes partiels du premier semestre auront tous lieu le semaine prochaine, ce qui signifie que pendant les vacances de Noël, j'aurai un peu de temps à consacrer à tous les couples qui me trottent dans la tête ;)

En attendant, si vous voulez me dire que vous avez aimé, ou que vous êtes déçus par ce chapitre, si vous voulez m'encourager ou simplement me dire quel temps il fait chez vous, vous savez où il faut cliquer !

A bientôt et joyeuses courses de Noël !


	4. Passion et destruction

**Bonjour tout le moooonde !**

**Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de cette fiction !**

**Bon, je sais que j'avais dit à certains que je posterais le week-end... Dernier, mais en fait, j'ai eu de la famille chez moi, et ça a pas été possible...**

**Cela étant, je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous faire ce petit cadeau le jour du réveillon !**

**Alors bien sûr, je vous souhaite un très joyeux réveillon de Noël. J'espère que le père Noël aura su se montrer généreux avec vous et que, à défaut de forcément déguster le plus fin foie gras en buvant le plus cher des champagnes, vous vous éclaterez bien la panse ce soir !**

**Des bisous à tous !**

**Je ne vous souhaite pas un bon réveillon du Nouvel an aussi, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de revenir poster autre chose avant la fin de cette année ! Que ce soit pour cette fic ou une autre...**

**Et merci à tous mes lecteurs !**

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews bien sûr :_

_**Pimprenelle** : Heyyyy ! Contente de te retrouver ^^. T'en fais pas, Edward ne va pas se carpétiser comme tu dis (j'adore cette expression, tiens). Je pense même qu'il sera plus dominateur que l'Edward d'Echec et Mat (ouais, pas difficile, celui-là était complètement gaga). Pour la jalousie de Bella, ça sera pas dans ce chapitre c'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! Bonnes fêtes chère amie, et gros bisous !_

_**Lina** : Hello ! Alors ne t'en fais pas, même si ça va être compliqué pour Bella de résister à certaines choses (tu le découvriras par toi-même), je peux te promettre qu'il va falloir qu'Edward laisse passer un petit bout de temps et fasse un paquet d'efforts pour qu'elle accepte de se caser avec lui ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_**tyca12** : ouaip, moi aussi j'aime bien quand Edward galère un peu, surtout quand il l'a bien mérité comme c'est le cas ici ! Alors que dirais-tu qu'on le fasse un peu ramer... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin  
For me to take what's mine, until the end of time ?_

_We were more than friends, before the story ends  
And I will take what's mine,_

_Create what God would never design_

_Avant que l'histoire ne commence, est-ce un tel péché,  
Pour moi de prendre ce qui m'appartient, jusqu'à la fin des temps ?_

_Nous étions plus que des amis, avant que l'histoire ne se termine,  
Et je prendrai ce qui m'appartient,_

_Créerai ce que Dieu n'aurait jamais conçu_

* * *

_Bella POV_

* * *

Le sang chaud s'écoula dans ma gorge, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement, alors même que le grizzly perdait de la vigueur entre mes mains, pour enfin expirer pour la dernière fois.

J'aspirai jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang, et le déposai presque tendrement sur le sol, repue mais triste.

Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas tuer. Ces animaux étaient innocents à mes yeux, et...

La seule chose qui me réconfortait, c'était qu'après tout, humaine aussi je me nourrissais de viande. Et je n'étais peut-être pas celle qui mettait fin à leur vie, alors, mais j'étais tout aussi coupable.

Je pris une lente inspiration, m'émerveillant une nouvelle fois du bouquet d'odeurs qui s'offrait à moi. Puis je rebroussai chemin jusqu'à la maison de Masen, un peu à contrecœur.

J'aurais, je crois, préféré flâner encore un peu dans les bois endormis, plutôt que de le rejoindre déjà.

Je crois.

En un mois que j'étais devenue vampire, mes relations avec lui... Sans s'être améliorées, s'étaient un peu calmées.

Je l'évitais.

Je faisais en sorte de ne chasser que la nuit, quand il y avait peu de chances que je tombe sur un être humain, et toujours quand je savais que lui aussi, était dehors. Il n'était jamais loin, je le sentais. Cela m'agaçait, mais je le tolérais pour une unique raison : je savais que si un être humain venait à entrer dans mon champ de chasse, il serait là pour m'arrêter avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui faire du mal.

Oui, je me servais de lui pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Ironique, quand on savait de quoi il s'était rendu coupable par un passé encore trop proche pour être pardonné.

À ce propos, il y avait une question qui me taraudait depuis un petit moment, déjà.

Et je crois qu'il était temps que j'aie une petite conversation avec mon... Créateur.

Je poussai la lourde porte en bois, et entendis distinctement Edward sauter de l'arbre où il avait dû se percher pour garder un œil sur moi. Il savait que je détestais qu'il me regarde ; mais je savais qu'il adorait me regarder. Et je pouvais sentir la brûlure de son regard désormais ambré dans mon dos.

J'avançai dans le salon et allai m'asseoir négligemment dans un fauteuil en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Je savais qu'il allait maintenant monter dans ses appartements si je ne disais rien, alors je lui adressai la parole pour la première fois depuis trois jours.

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais comprendre. »

Son pas feutré dévia sa trajectoire vers le salon, et il entra silencieusement dans mon champ de vision.

Je croisai un regard froid sur moi, et si je ne l'avais pas connu comme on peut en venir à connaître quelqu'un dont on partage les jours et les nuits depuis un mois, j'aurais cru que mes questions l'indifféraient et qu'il attendait juste que je les lui pose pour pouvoir s'en aller.

Mais je le connaissais désormais assez pour savoir qu'il brûlait d'impatience, et que chaque phrase que je lui adressais était une bouffée de plaisir pour lui. Pourquoi ? Je supposais que c'était parce que trop longtemps, il avait vécu en solitaire, et que peut-être, le fait d'avoir désormais quelqu'un avec lui lui rendait plus douce l'existence.

« Pourquoi avoir capturé mon père ? » Lâchai-je de but en blanc.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu aurais pu le tuer. Directement. Sans demander ton reste. »

Edward hocha la tête, et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé en face du fauteuil que j'occupais.

« Je voulais savoir ce qu'il savait. S'il avait parlé de ses soupçons sur moi à quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait que je le cuisine... Sans mauvais jeu de mots. »

Un grondement s'échappa de ma gorge, instinctif à la simple idée qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, cet homme avait envisagé de se nourrir du sang de mon père ; et il sourit.

Edward fit ce petit sourire un rien maléfique, mais quelque peu amer que je commençais à lui connaître.

Les premiers jours après mon réveil, il s'était comporté comme un gentleman.

Mais je l'avais rembarré. Qu'espérait-il ? Me séduire ? Et le naturel était revenu au galop.

Edward Masen avait un fond très sombre. Je le lisais dans ses yeux, ses sourires, certains de ses mouvements.

Il était quelqu'un de ténébreux, et de dangereux. J'aurais dû le haïr, pour ça.

Mais, quoique cela me répugne de l'admettre, je devais me forcer à reconnaître que je me sentais de plus en plus attirée par ce vampire aux allures menaçantes et maléfiques.

Et peut-être que ce qui renforçait cette attirance, c'était la souffrance visible qu'il s'imposait pour ne se nourrir que de sang animal depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Il avait un fond mauvais, mais également une nature assez bonne pour vouloir faire l'effort de s'améliorer à mon contact. Et quelque part, c'était grisant.

« Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué, au final ? »

Cette fois, ce fut un regard surpris que Masen planta dans le mien.

« Tu m'as échangée contre lui. Alors que tu pouvais très bien nous retenir tous les deux. »

C'était la vraie question qui me taraudait depuis un moment.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi déjà avant que tout commence entre Edward et moi, avait-il fait un choix... _Gentil_ ? Épargnant la vie de mon père telle une faveur qu'il m'accordait ?

Edward avait froncé les sourcils, et cherchait visiblement une réponse dans ses pensées.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te suicides. » commença-t-il à répondre d'une voix hésitante.

Oui... C'était vrai. Je me souvenais que ma menace d'attenter à mes jours avait fini par convaincre Edward de relâcher mon père.

Mais il avait hésité.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, et il releva la tête vers le plafond, pensif.

« Et c'est étrange. J'aurais pu aisément retourner tuer ton père en te faisant croire que je lui laissais la vie. »

Je me raidis sur le fauteuil, soudain envahie d'un sentiment de douleur oppressant ; je n'avais jamais eu de nouvelles de mon père. Jamais, parce que je n'avais jamais assez approché le village pour m'enquérir de ce qui s'y passait. J'avais bien trop peur de céder à ma soif de sang humain.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. » Lança Edward en plantant à nouveau son regard dans le mien. « C'est ça qui m'étonne, quelque part. Il faut croire que déjà inconsciemment, je refusais de te faire du mal. »

Mes mâchoires se contractèrent, alors que du venin envahissait ma gorge.

Il eut ce nouveau sourire amer, et détourna son regard vers la fenêtre par laquelle filtrait la lumière argentée de la lune.

Et mes yeux se posèrent sur lui.

Et de nouveau, alors que je déglutissais pour me débarrasser de ce goût âcre de venin, cette étrange émotion s'empara de chacune des cellules mortes de mon corps pour les faire revivre.

Mes yeux glissèrent presque malgré eux sur sa peau diaphane, ses traits puissants, ses doigts si parfaitement dessinés reposant sur ses cuisses aux muscles fins et nerveux.

Ce désir. Je haïssais ce désir qui s'emparait de moi à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule avec lui assez longtemps pour laisser tomber mes défenses.

Mais je l'aimais, aussi. Ce désir qui me faisait sentir vivante.

Edward tourna de nouveau la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien, et ses yeux naviguèrent à leur tour sur mon visage.

« Je sais que tu me hais pour t'avoir transformée en vampire, Isabella. Mais depuis un mois, tu ne trouves pas que cette vie a aussi ses avantages ? »

Je tressaillis, comme à chaque fois que sa voix rauque prononçait mon prénom entier.

« Des avantages ? » Soufflai-je. « A quoi me servent ma rapidité, ma force et mon immortalité, au juste ? Le temps est si long. »

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, différent des autres, celui-là.

Un petit sourire à la fois paresseux et terriblement érotique.

Son regard ne quitta pas mon corps alors qu'il me répondait.

« Je ne parlais pas de ces avantages-là. Notre immortalité et l'ennui qui finit par l'accompagner sont largement compensés par le décuplement des sens qui va avec notre nature... Tu ne crois pas ? »

Sa voix envoya une série de frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, et je gigotai sur mon fauteuil pour maintenir mon attention sur ses paroles et non sur... La façon dont mes pensées me soufflaient comment j'aimerais sentir sa bouche bouger sur moi.

Il se pencha en avant, vers moi, son regard ancré droit dans le mien, ses coudes bien calés sur ses genoux.

« Tu as senti, n'est-ce pas ? Comme chaque inspiration que l'on prend est désormais agréable ? Une symphonie d'odeurs autour de nous, la nature à l'état brut. Comme chaque gorgée de sang que l'on avale est le meilleur nectar que nous n'avons jamais goûté, bien meilleur que toute nourriture que nous avons pu ingurgiter en étant humains ? Comme les détails de chaque objet, chaque être que nous voyons sont une source de merveille, et comme chaque son que l'on entend est un concert d'harmonies ? »

Je fermai mes yeux un instant, le souffle soudain court ; mon corps me donna la sensation de... Brûler de l'intérieur, et cette sensation était aussi nouvelle qu'euphorisante.

Je n'entendis même pas Edward se lever, mais une sorte de sixième sens m'avertit qu'il était désormais assis sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, et je fermai un peu plus les paupières, en proie à un vertige soudain.

Puis je sentis comme un courant électrique courir le long de mon épiderme, et je compris qu'Edward était en train de me frôler du bout du doigt.

Je relevai un regard noir sur lui. Un regard qui lui signifiait de s'en aller avant que je n'explose... Mais exploser de quoi ? De colère, ou de désir ?

Le regard d'Edward était tout aussi sombre.

« L'état de vampirisme, c'est de la sensualité à l'état pur, Bella. » Murmura-t-il soudain.

Puis ses doigts effleurèrent mon cou, et je saisis ce qu'il était en train de m'expliquer alors que la plus puissante décharge de désir que j'avais jamais ressentie m'envahit.

Je me levai et m'éloignai d'un bond, le regard écarquillé, le souffle court.

Il avait raison. Il avait foutrement raison. Pour les sons, le goût, l'odorat, la vue. Tout ce que mes sens m'apportaient depuis que j'étais un vampire, c'était du plaisir.

Mais le toucher...

Je n'avais jamais fait attention, en un mois, à ce que je ressentais sur ma peau.

Et avec un simple frôlement, Edward Masen avait réussi à allumer un feu en moi qui avait réchauffé mon corps glacé et brûlait toujours.

Son regard ne quitta pas le mien, dangereux et empli d'un désir féroce, alors que je reprenais mon souffle, sentant mon épiderme s'éveiller doucement sous le frisson qui se propageait de mon ventre au reste de mon corps ; il avait éveillé cette envie en moi, le savait, et une bouffée de haine à son égard apporta un goût de venin dans ma bouche.

Mais dans le même temps, cette étrange connexion se réalisa entre nous, et j'eus le souffle coupé alors que les sentiments qui l'assaillaient ne me prennent d'assaut ; mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes sous la force de son désir et de sa violence. La violence avec laquelle il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas me sauter dessus.

La connexion se rompit, et je repris mon souffle, bien que ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Une bouffée de son odeur me parvint, et je poussai un grognement de détresse.

Je rouvris les yeux et les levai vers lui, soudain.. Perdue. Son regard se fit plus désolé, quoique toujours ardent.

« Je te demande pardon, Bella. Je ne désirais pas t'imposer cet état. Je n'ai simplement... »

Son souffle se tarit, et ce fut lui qui ferma les yeux à son tour.

~o~

_I was weak with fear that  
Something would go wrong..._

_Before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you_

_~o~_

_J'étais affaibli par la crainte que_

_Quelque chose tourne mal_

_Avant que les possibilités deviennent réalité_

_Je t'ai retiré toute possibilité..._

~o~

« Pas réussi à résister. » Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Un sourire amer déforma mes lèvres.

« Et maintenant ? » Lançai-je.

Il fit un pas vers moi, les sourcils relevés en une expression tendue.

« Nous pouvons créer un tas d'instants merveilleux, ensemble. »

Une moue dégoûtée s'installa sur mes lèvres, et je fis un pas en arrière, mais il me rejoignit en trois foulées pour me coincer entre lui et le mur de pierres ; sans me toucher, juste en s'approchant assez pour que mon corps réagisse au sien et en quémande plus. Ce désir qui me taraudait sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi se réveilla et un incendie jaillit au plus profond de mon ventre, me torturant plus que de raison.

Mais qu'avait à voir la raison quand l'on éprouvait des émotions aussi puissantes ?

Mon corps vint se plaquer de lui-même contre le sien, et je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes dans un geste plus violent que passionné. Ses mains se posèrent sans attendre sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher plus encore, au point que j'eus l'impression de fusionner avec lui quand sa jambe s'insinua entre les miennes et que sa langue força le barrage de mes dents pour venir caresser ma langue.

Mes ongles griffèrent sa nuque et ses épaules, et il relâcha ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou, grognant tel un animal alors que mon désir pour lui explosait en mon intérieur.

Dans l'univers que je connaissais, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je ne me serais jamais montrée si sauvage et déterminée, et surtout, je ne l'aurais jamais fait pour _lui_... Mais à l'aube de ce jour nouveau, mes vieilles barrières s'étaient effondrées et cette animalité que je ne connaissais pas en moi jaillissait en rugissant. Je le poussai violemment vers le canapé, et il y tomba à la renverse, m'entraînant dans sa chute sans que je ne cherche à me défaire de lui.

_Edward POV_

La faim me brûlait tel les flammes de l'Enfer ; la faim d'elle, de son corps, de son goût, de sa peau, de tout ce qu'elle acceptait de m'offrir ; la faim de toute ce qu'elle ne voulait pas me donner, aussi.

Cinq semaines que je la connaissais ; cinq semaines, et j'étais déjà dingue de tout ce qu'elle était, complètement accro à _elle_, taré de ne pas avoir le droit de la toucher comme je l'aurais aimé.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le monstre en moi hurlait de plaisir alors que mes lèvres traçaient des sillons ardents sur sa peau, et le triomphe suintait par tous les pores de la mienne. Bientôt nos vêtements ne furent plus que lambeaux – il allait falloir que je songe à être plus soigneux avec nos affaires – et j'empoignai son sein gauche avec passion ; mais je me figeai en la sentant déjà enrouler ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

Un grognement monta du plus profond de mon être ; il ne me fallut pas une seconde pour comprendre que Bella ne s'offrait pas à moi par amour, mais juste pour suivre une pulsion animale qui la guidait sans qu'elle la comprenne.

La frustration m'envahit sans pitié, et je serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler ma peine. Les mains de mon âme sœur glissèrent froidement sur mon corps pour saisir mon membre en érection, et je pris une forte inspiration avant de déposer de nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes, en colère.

J'essayai de baiser sa bouche avec tout l'amour que je lui portais ; ça faisait beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour. Et la lutte commença.

J'essayai d'être tendre.

Elle contra en se montrant érotique.

J'effleurai sa peau avec dévotion.

Elle griffa la mienne avec ardeur.

Je me nourris de son goût du bout de la langue.

Elle me goûta de ses dents agressives.

Nos souffles s'emmêlèrent, nos bassins s'entrechoquèrent, nos corps se livrèrent une bataille d'une sensualité qui m'était complètement inédite ; et la seule chose que nous avions en commun, c'était la passion que nous mettions elle à m'éloigner, et moi à la rapprocher.

Et quand enfin je la pénétrai d'un coup brusque et fanatique, je ne sus qui avait gagné. Moi, en réussissant pour la deuxième fois de notre éternité à la faire mienne ? Ou elle, en obtenant de moi le plaisir que ses sens recherchaient sans m'offrir la moindre trace de passion amoureuse en échange ?

L'orgasme qui nous emporta fut le plus violent que j'eus jamais connu, et mes doigts se serrèrent si forts sur sa peau que je sais que je l'aurais brisée si elle avait encore été humaine ; mes mains ne voulaient plus la lâcher, comme si mon corps savait.

Mon corps savait que je n'avais rien gagné, et que je risquais toujours de voir partir mon âme sœur. Rien d'elle ne m'était acquis et cela me mettait dans une rage noire ; je n'aimais pas cette sensation de devoir craindre qu'on me retire la seule personne que j'aie jamais voulu à mes côtés. C'était égocentrique, égoïste et un brin prétentieux de ma part, mais je n'en avais cure. Je voulais Bella pour toujours près de moi, et tout ce que j'avais, c'était son corps sans son cœur.

Mes bras se serrèrent autour de sa taille avec possessivité, et ma bouche se glissa dans sa nuque alors qu'elle se raidissait.

« Nous allons être heureux. » Lui murmurai-je comme une promesse faite pour la retenir.

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

Elle se dégagea simplement de mon étreinte, et descendit du canapé pour aller monter dans sa chambre, nue et sublime dans mon regard revendicateur. Et quand elle eut disparut, je poussai un grognement bestial de colère, prêt à briser tout ce qui se trouverait sur mon passage.

Isabella Swan n'était pas à moi. Et ça me rendait cinglé.

_~o~_

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways_

_I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_

_I gotta make up for what I've done_

_'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven_

_While you burned in hell, no peace forever_

_~o~_

_Maintenant que c'est fait je réalise mes erreurs de parcours_

_Je dois faire marche arrière pour m'excuser quelque part par-delà la tombe_

_Je dois me rattraper pour ce que j'ai fait_

_Parce que j'étais tout en haut dans un coin de paradis_

_Pendant que tu brûlais en enfer, sans paix pour toujours..._

_~o~_

_Bella POV_

Je savais qu'il était parti chasser. J'avais entendu la lourde porte claquer, et je me doutais que deux ou trois grizzlys allaient y passer aujourd'hui ; cela me laissait un peu de temps.

Je terminai avec hâte la légère valise que j'avais commencée, y entassant quelques vêtements parmi tous ceux qu'Edward m'avaient ramenés au fur et à mesure.

Je devais partir. Il le fallait, et il fallait que je le fasse pendant qu'il s'absentait.

J'avais laissé mes émotions prendre le contrôle sur mes sentiments un peu plus tôt, et si je ne regrettais rien – car on ne pouvait décemment regretter d'avoir pris tant de plaisir, dusse-t-on aller cramer en Enfer pour un tel acte –, il était hors de question que je reste plus avec ce vampire que je haïssais mais que mon corps voulait si fort.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à affronter ma nouvelle réalité seule, mais je ne voulais pas risquer d'un jour voir poindre une aube nouvelle, et de me rendre compte que je n'aurais plus la force de quitter celui qui avait littéralement mis fin à ma vie telle que je la connaissais. Et il était absolument impensable que je passe mon éternité aux côtés d'Edward Masen.

J'attrapai en toute hâte un stylo et griffonnai une dernière lettre à remettre à mon père.

_Forks, 17 mars 1979,_

_Papa,_

_Les jours s'écoulent toujours avec le même rythme, dans ce château sombre. Rien de changé ; si ce n'est que le nombre de livres que je n'ai pas encore lus commence à diminuer drastiquement. Ne restent que les imbuvables, les illisibles. Ceux que même l'ennui ne réussit pas à me faire ouvrir._

_Cela fait un mois que je suis dans cet état ; un mois que je n'ai plus aucune relation avec quiconque. Et je dépéris. Aussi, ai-je pris une décision…_

_Papa, je dois partir. Loin d'ici, de ce château, de ce village. J'ai l'éternité désormais ; autant que j'en profite. Je te dis ça, et tout le reste sur ma nature et celle de mon… hôte, car je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je ne veux pas que tu me cherches. Je vais bien, vraiment ; et Edward Masen ne peut plus me faire de mal._

_Aujourd'hui, je suis plus forte que lui._

_Mais je te demande, si tu le revois un jour, de ne pas chercher à lui nuire. Je sais ce que tu penses ; que je ne devrais pas me montrer si généreuse. Après tout, il est un monstre, et il a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Il m'a dérobé ma chance d'avoir une vie normale, et m'a arrachée à toi ; mais nous sommes deux désormais face à la solitude. Cette solitude écrasante. Et je sais désormais que ma disparition va être un coup difficile à surmonter pour lui. Lui, qui s'est montré prêt à changer pour moi ; et qui l'a fait, pendant un mois._

_Mais je ne veux jamais être sienne, et c'est aussi – principalement – pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je pars._

_Je vais donc te remettre cette lettre, ainsi que toutes celles que j'ai écrites en un mois, à ton attention. Lis-les attentivement, mais ne les montre à personne. Il ne faut pas révéler notre existence. Surtout pas ; nous pourrions être pris en chasse. Je te fais confiance, Papa. Laisse-nous vivre dans l'anonymat._

_Je t'aime, et je te promets de revenir quand tout danger de te faire du mal sera écarté._

_Ta fille dévouée, B. Swan._

Je lissai la lettre ; puis la mis avec toutes les autres, dernière de la pile. Je les pliai ensuite soigneusement, de sorte que quand mon père ouvrirait l'enveloppe, les lettres se déplient et se lisent dans le sens chronologique.

Je me levai, et quittai la chambre pour la dernière fois ; mon cœur mort se serra.

Une part de moi se bloqua et je me figeai sur le seuil de la porte ; une étrange douleur me saisit, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement, terrassée par ce sentiment que je ne connaissais pas.

Comme si une force supérieure essayait de me retenir.

Je pris une inspiration haletante, et me forçai à me remettre en route, prenant de la vitesse à mesure que je m'éloignais dans la forêt sombre et humide, et me sentant enfin libérée alors qu'une bonne centaine de kilomètres me séparaient déjà de Forks.

Je courus avec ma valise à la main, ne m'arrêtant que pour poster le courrier que j'avais écrit à mon père – je fus surprise de la résistance avec laquelle je me gardai de me jeter sur les êtres humains que je croisai.

Et quand la nuit tomba, je m'étais postée dans une nouvelle forêt, tout en haut d'un immense arbre.

Et le visage levé vers la lune, je laissai l'image d'Edward s'imposer à mon esprit – il avait dû se rendre compte de mon départ depuis des heures désormais – et un sentiment de douleur intense me déchira...

* * *

_And I know, I know it's not your time_

_But bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_You think it's over but it's just begun..._

_Et je sais, je sais que ce n'est pas ton heure_

_Mais bye-bye_

_Et l'enseignement que j'en tire, c'est que quand le feu meurt_

_Tu crois que c'est fini mais ça commence juste..._

* * *

**Et voilà !**

Eh oui, Bella a bien quitté Edward ! La garce... Nope ! Tant pis pour Eddie, qui a quand même eu droit à une session de son sport favori avant la déception de revenir de la chasse dans une maison vide...

C'est ce qu'on appelle un ascenseur émotionnel je suppose !

**Maintenant, que va-t-il se passer selon vous ?**

_Bella va revenir en courant vers Edward et se jeter à genoux devant lui pour lui supplier de lui pardonner ? _(N'y comptez pas trop, en tous cas pas à la partie sur les supplications)

_Edward va sillonner la Terre entière et la ramener par la peau des fesses ?_

_Ou se retrouveront-ils au hasard d'un jour ?_

**Un indice ? Je les réunirai... Un jour ! Mouhahaha...**

_**RE-bonnes fêtes de Noël à tous et à bientôt !**_

_****_P.S : Les paroles citées et traduites (plus ou moins correctement, désolée pour ça) sont tirées de la chanson _A little piece of Heaven_, du groupe Avenged Sevenfold, chanson qui me fait beaucoup penser à notre petit couple de pas-encore-amoureux ! Lien sur mon profil, mais je déconseille aux âmes sensibles de regarder le clip... Il est un peu... vicieux dira-t-on !


	5. Comme on se retrouve

**Hello tout le monde !**

Je sais que j'étais censée vous livrer quelque chose entre Noël et Jour de l'an, mais au final... J'ai pas trouvé le temps...

Alors c'est maintenant que je vous souhaite à tous, cher lecteurs, une EXCELLENTE année 2012 ! Mes meilleurs voeux, et si jamais il s'avérait que cette année sera la dernière que nous vivrons, fin du monde oblige, éclatez-vous bien avant.

Une petite mention pour Annso qui a relu mon chapitre ^.^ !

Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps. Je vous rappelle donc que, dans le dernier chapitre, Bella avait cédé aux avances d'Edward avant de se barrer sans un mot... Dans les dents le Eddie !

Alors maintenant, voici la suite, avec... Leurs retrouvailles ? Peut-être, vous verrez bien !

_Réponses aux non-inscrits_ :

**tyca12** : eh bien je ne vais rien ajouter à ta review, tu vas avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre ^^

**Pimprenelle** : ARf c'est pareil, je ne peux rien te dire, parce que... Euh... Ben tu vas bien voir dans ce chapitre !

**Des bisous à tous !**

* * *

_Edward POV_

* * *

Partie.

Elle était partie.

Ce constat, il me fallut plus d'une journée complète pour l'accepter.

Quand j'étais rentré de ma partie de chasse, repu et plus qu'heureux à l'idée d'avoir enfin réussi à toucher Bella d'une manière... Intime, je savais bien que tout n'était pas encore réellement- gagné, mais... Je pensais que c'était en bonne voie. Sacrément en bonne voie, même.

Mon ego en avait pris un sacré coup.

Elle était partie. Elle, et ses bagages - certains, du moins. Il ne me restait plus rien que le silence, un peu de son odeur, et les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle...

Maintenant que j'y repensais, je crois que j'avais commencé par passer par les étapes communes au deuil.

Le choc, quand j'étais rentré de la chasse.

Puis le déni.

Combien de temps m'étais-je assuré que ce n'était qu'une passe, pour elle ? Qu'elle traversait un moment de doute, et qu'elle allait revenir, rapidement et complètement accro à moi ? Combien de fois l'avais-je imaginée, pas très loin de la maison, se demandant si elle pouvait faire marche arrière ? J'avais bien évidemment essayé de la pister, du coup, mais n'avais jamais retrouvé son odeur. Elle s'était trop éloignée.

Puis il y avait eu ce très très violent stade... Celui de la colère. Celui pendant lequel je m'étais juré de la retrouver... et de la tuer.

Fort heureusement, un étrange lutin avait alors fait son apparition dans ma vie, la bouleversant du tout au tout.

_Flash-back_

La rage me hantait, alors que je visitais le onzième village en très peu de temps, à la recherche de celle qui avait atterri dans ma vie pour devenir mon âme soeur et la dévaster entièrement en se barrant sans même une explication.

Je tendis au shérif un dessin de Bella, dessin que j'avais fait à partir de son image gravée dans ma mémoire ; mais avec amertume, je me devais bien de reconnaitre qu'il ne lui rendait certainement pas justice...

"Vous n'avez pas vu cette fille de passage dans votre ville ?"

L'homme ventru haussa un sourcil en se penchant sur la photo, peu concerné.

"Vous dites être détective privé ?

_ Exact. Je travaille pour un notaire. Cette fille est la riche héritière de feu son oncle.

_ Ben voyons. Marmonna le shérif.

_ Je vous ai présenté ma carte." M'agaçai-je.

Il haussa les épaules. il avait raison, après tout ; cette carte était fausse, et si je recherchais Bella, ce n'était pas pour lui remettre une petite fortune, mais pour la massacrer comme elle l'avait fait avec mon coeur.

"Elle n'a pas traversé cette ville.

_ Vous en êtes certain ?

_ Je vous l'affirme. Une fille si belle se serait arrêtée dans le coin, je l'aurais vite su."

Je grognai.

Combien de patelins allais-je devoir traverser ici, présentant un dessin dans l'espoir de retrouver une fille disparue depuis trois semaines ? Quand bien même certaines personnes pouvaient l'avoir croisée, combien de temps allaient-ils se souvenir d'elles ? Tout ce que je pouvais espérer, était que sa beauté vampirique ait marqué les esprits.

Mais s'était-elle seulement arrêtée dans une ville ? J'avais recherché s'il y avait eu des morts suspectes dans le pays, et jusqu'au Canada ; rien qui ne pouvait s'apparenter à des meurtres commis par un vampire. De toutes manières, elle était végétarienne.

Je sortis du bureau du shérif en claquant la porte avec colère ; et une tornade brune sauta devant moi, me regardant avec un large sourire, avant de se tourner vers quatre amis à elle.

"Je vous l'avais dit qu'il serait là." Lança-t-elle calmement.

_Fin du flash-back_

Ce fut ainsi que je rencontrai Alice, son mari Jasper, Carlisle et sa femme Esmée, et Rosalie.

Tous vampires.

Tous végétariens.

Alice s'était jetée à mon cou, et je l'avais repoussée avec un grognement, avant que Jasper ne se jette sur moi toutes dents dehors ; c'était Carlisle qui nous avait ramenés à la raison et nous avait proposé de nous éloigner vers les bois avant de poursuivre notre bagarre.

J'avais accepté de les suivre pour une raison inconnue ; sans doute l'étonnement de découvrir de nouveaux vampires, ayant la particularité de ne se nourrir que de sang animal. J'ignorais qu'il en existait plus de deux ou trois sur Terre, et voilà que je tombais sur tout un clan !

_Flash-back_

« Des végétariens. Ce n'est pas courant, attaquai-je alors que ces vampires qui m'étaient inconnus formaient un arc de cercle devant moi.

_ Je vois qu'on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi. » Répondit calmement celui du centre.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je l'ai été un court moment. Mais disons que j'ai perdu ma raison de l'être.

_ Et si tu la retrouvais ? Tu ne crois pas que tu te sentirais plus valeureux, d'avoir réussi à changer de régime ? »

C'était la petite brune qui venait de parler, d'un ton toujours aussi calme ; je reportai mon attention sur elle, méfiant.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

_ J'ai toujours plus ou moins eu le don de lire l'avenir. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai pisté Jasper, mon âme soeur ! Répliqua-t-elle sans complexe, d'un ton guilleret, désignant le blond qui m'avait grogné dessus. « Puis Carlisle et Esmée, qui avaient déjà Rosalie avec eux.

_ L'avenir de tous les vampires ? Rétorquai-je, sceptique.

_Non, seulement ceux que je connais ! Et je sais qu'un jour, nous serons tous une grande famille. Avec toi. »

Je ne retins même pas un rire sarcastique.

"Désolé, la vie en clan, très peu pour moi."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Nous serons une belle et grande famille. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'y fasses maintenant."

Mon regard se fit méprisant, et je finis par leur tourner le dos.

« Jolie histoire. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrés. Lançai-je avant de commencer à m'éloigner.

_Si tu pars aujourd'hui, tu vas mettre précisément 26 ans à la retrouver, et tu la tueras avant d'aller rendre visite aux Volturi pour te faire assassiner. Si tu restes avec nous, vous vous retrouverez aussi ; mais elle pourrait bien devenir ta femme. »

Je me figeai net, puis me retournai vers Alice, le souffle coupé.

« De qui...

_ Je parle ? Mais, de la fille dont tu as dessiné le portrait. Elle est si jolie, Edward !" S'extasia-t-elle soudainement. « Je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de grandes amies. Enfin, si tu la laisses vivre... » ajouta-t-elle dans un grognement.

Une vague de culpabilité sans précédents m'envahit, et d'un coup, je réalisais ce que j'étais en train de devenir.

J'avais pratiquement violé et transformé contre son gré la fille qui s'était révélée être mon âme sœur, et maintenant...

Maintenant je voulais la tuer, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu rester à mes côtés ?

Pendant une seconde, je me demandai simplement si je la méritais.

Puis je saisis que si je changeais un minimum, peut-être que oui. Et reprendre un régime végétarien tout en intégrant un clan de vampire était un bon départ.

Alors commença un tout nouveau stade du deuil ; celui de la tristesse.

_Fin du flash-back_

**oOo**

Alice était plus agaçante que jamais, aujourd'hui, et je ne pouvais déjà plus - à l'instar de Rosalie - la supporter.

Le réfectoire bondé de ce début de septembre puait les relents de mauvaise bouffe imprégnée d'huile, accentuant ma mauvaise humeur; quelle idée avait eu Carlisle de nous faire inscrire au lycée, parmi ces humains complètement indignes d'intérêt ! Ce n'était que la deuxième année qu'Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et moi nous rendions en cours, mais je jurais que passé ce diplôme, je n'y foutrais plus les pieds. Ca avait été une lubie de Carlisle, qui voulait nous "sociabiliser". Connerie.

Alors l'heure du déjeuner venu, tous les quatre nous venions jouer notre rôle d'élève normal au réfectoire, nous asseyant à une table de quatre places, et ignorant ceux qui nous entouraient. Fun.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Alice scannait le réfectoire toutes les deux secondes, surexcitée, et m'empêchait de lire dans ses pensées en se passant en boucle un air insupportable dans la tête. Ce, depuis hier soir. J'étais sur le point de la buter.

"Quelqu'un a vu les deux nouveaux ?" Lança soudain Rosalie, d'une voix complètement dénuée du moindre intérêt.

Alice fit un immense sourire, que seul Jasper sembla comprendre.

_Lui, il devait être au courant de quelque chose... Et me le cacher aussi._

_Mais lui, au moins, il reste silencieux._

Toute la petite ville dans laquelle nous avions atterri déjà plus d'un an plus tôt savait que ce week-end, trois personnes avaient posés leurs bagages dans la petite bourgade de province, dont deux étaient en âge de venir au lycée ; et bien évidemment, c'était l'effervescence. Du neuf ici, il ne s'en produisait jamais. Et si Rosalie se foutait royalement de qui pouvaient être les nouveaux paumés du village, c'était toujours un sujet de conversation passable.

"J'ai partagé un cours avec la fille." Lança Jasper, souriant... Agréablement.

Je haussai un sourcil.

"Elle est si jolie que ça ?" Me moquai-je, afin d'essayer d'éveiller la jalousie d'Alice.

Mais je tombai de haut quand ce fut elle qui répondit d'un ton toujours aussi guilleret :

"Magnifique. Bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé... Et son frère..."

Je fronçai les sourcils, et croisai le regard tout aussi surpris de Rosalie. Qu'est-ce que...

Puis la rumeur s'éleva dans le réfectoire, et toutes les têtes humaines se tournèrent vers un seul et même point.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Rosalie et moi en fîmes autant.

Dès que j'avais intégré le clan Cullen, j'avais harcelé Alice dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur mon âme-soeur ; où était-elle, comment allions-nous la retrouver, combien de temps cela allait prendre avant que je n'aie une chance de l'épouser ?

Mais elle n'avait jamais su me répondre. Bella ayant été une nomade pendant de longues années, ses volontés changeaient régulièrement, et Alice n'arrivait pas à la suivre efficacement ; cependant, elle avait prédit qu'un jour, si nous ne faisions rien pour le provoquer, le chemin de Bella allait croiser le nôtre, et que c'était à ce moment que j'aurais à saisir ma chance de la conquérir.

Et aujourd'hui, mon regard croisa celui, ambré, d'une jeune vampire que j'avais connu il y avait désormais 30 ans.

Je me figeai, le souffle soudain court ; et à l'autre bout du réfectoire, elle en fit de même.

_Bella..._

Mon cœur mort voulait soudain sortir de ma poitrine, hurler son prénom et mon amour pour elle, et je dus serrer mes poings sur mes genoux pour ne pas me jeter contre elle, la saisir par la taille et l'enchaîner à moi comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a de cela trente ans.

_Seigneur, et dire que j'ai voulu la tuer... Bella..._

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres, et une lueur passa trop rapidement dans son regard pour que je puisse la déchiffrer, avant qu'elle ne se détourne et continue son chemin à la suite des élèves qu'elle et...

Un autre vampire suivaient.

Je me raidis, et la colère s'empara de nouveau de moi.

« C'est son frère, Emmet. Lança soudain Jasper, qui en bon empathe, avait dû ressentir mon élan de rage.

_ Elle n'a pas de frère. Grognai-je.

_ Certes mais c'est ainsi qu'elle le fait passer. »

Je ne répliquai rien, et me contentai de fixer mon assiette évidemment pleine, les mâchoires serrées, me forçant à ne pas la regarder, mais toute mon attention portée sur _elle_...

* * *

_Bella POV_

* * *

Un tas d'émotions tourbillonnaient en moi alors que j'essayais de toutes mes forces de ne pas reposer mon regard sur le vampire situé à quelques tables...

_Edward..._

Oh, en trente ans, je ne l'avais pas oublié, loins de là. Mais ma mémoire ne lui avait pas rendu justice, ou était-ce mon cœur qui me punissait de lui avoir tourné le dos pour m'enfuir loin de lui ?

Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, je finirais par craquer et le rechercher, quitte à y passer des décennies ; mais j'avais le temps, désormais, n'est-ce pas ? Et je n'étais pas prête. Pas encore. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il ne m'avait pas menti, que nous étions des âmes soeurs et que je ne pourrais être heureuse qu'avec lui ; mais je n'étais pas prête à... L'accepter. C'était trop dur. Trop fort. Cela faisait trop mal.

J'inspirai profondément, et essayai de reporter mon attention sur ce que me disait Jessica, la fille qui ne me lâchait plus depuis ce matin. Une amatrice de potins, à n'en pas douter.

« Tout va bien, Bella ?

_ Oui, merci. Je me demandais juste... »

Je fronçai les sourcils, alors qu'elle s'était pendue à mes lèvres, sans doute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir m'aider.

« Qui sont ces gens, au fond du réfectoire ? Ils sont... Un peu étranges, non ? »

J'avais déjà partagé une classe avec le vampire blond, et une fois la surprise de rencontrer un congénère passée, je m'étais sentie à l'aise avec lui ; nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous adresser la parole à ce moment, mais j'avais noté qu'il était végétarien, et je savais désormais qu'il vivait en clan.

_Avec Edward._

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Edward puisse vivre en clan.

« Et bien c'est les Cullen, tous adoptés par le docteur de la ville. Tu étais dans la classe d'Histoire de Jasper, tu as dû remarquer, ce matin ! Et la petite brune à ses côtés, c'est Alice. »

Mon regard croisa celui de la petite brune en question, collée au blond. Elle m'envoya un sourire plus gros qu'elle, et je ne pus retenir un haussement de sourcil, désarçonnée.

« Elle sort avec Jasper. Il est sacrément sexy, mais n'imagine même pas une seconde que ce soit possible avec lui... Ils sont trop amoureux. »

Je hochai la tête, pensive. Des âmes soeurs aussi ? J'avais soudain envie de faire leur connaissance. Pour essayer de comprendre cet amour brûlant et douloureux.

« Et les deux autres, c'est Rosalie ; elle est extrêmement belle, mais une vraie...

_ Frigide. » Grogna Mike, un ami de Jessica qui me faisait de l'œil depuis que j'avais atterri dans son cours d'Arithmétiques.

Je retins un sourire, alors que la sublime vampire blonde serrait les mâchoires. Lui, il avait dû tenter de la draguer et se faire jeter.

« Et pour terminer, il y a Edward. Lui aussi, c'est un canon, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tire aussi un trait sur lui, il sort avec Rosalie. »

Et ce fut comme si un gouffre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds, alors que je perdais toute contenance.

Mon regard se porta de lui-même sur Edward, et je rencontrai ses prunelles dorées brillant d'une lueur de défi.

Alors un sentiment que jamais, de ma vie humaine ou vampirique, je n'avais éprouvé se manifesta en moi, me brûlant les entrailles, serrant mon cœur et me donnant envie de gémir ma douleur.

La jalousie.

Je détournai mon regard sur la blonde à ses côtés, qui semblait en grande conversation avec Alice, et un sourire amer prit place sur mes lèvres.

« Je croyais pourtant qu'elle était frigide ? » Lâchai-je d'un ton un peu sec, mais qui pouvait passer pour de la plaisanterie.

Mike s'esclaffa, comme il avait tendance à le faire à chacune de mes phrases.

« Ben ils se sont bien trouvés, il a tout l'air d'avoir un bon gros balai dans le cul, lui ! »

Je m'autorisai un petit sourire, si petite vengeance face à la douleur que je ressentais.

Puis je me retournai vers Emmett, mon compagnon de route depuis une dizaine d'années ; taciturne comme je ne l'avais jamais connu.

Il fixait la table des Cullen, complètement bloqué, et je suivis son regard...

Posé sur la blonde... Rosalie.

Qui le lui rendait avec une certaine effervescence.

Je me tendis un peu.

Est-ce qu'il serait possible que...

Non, je devais me faire des idées. Rosalie était avec... Edward. Ça devait bien signifier quelque chose, pour lui qui me parlait d'amour éternel chez les vampires...

Un ricanement amer m'échappa.

_Eternel, mon cul..._ Finalement, j'avais bien fait de me barrer de chez Masen il y avait trente ans. J'aurais bien plus souffert de ma séparation avec lui si je lui étais restée attachée et qu'il avait rompu plus tard pour se mettre avec une autre...

Je donnai un coup de coude à Emmett afin de le sortir de sa transe, et il sursauta en se retournant vers moi, avant de me faire un gigantesque sourire.

« Eh bien soeurette, tu ne manges pas ? »

Je le fusillai du regard ; finalement il était très bien, quand il était silencieux.

« Pas très faim, tu comprends, le stress... » Raillai-je, alors qu'il engouffrait une bouchée de viande en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ne vous y trompez bien, Emmett était bien un vampire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal... Du moins au niveau de ses besoins alimentaires. Mais Monsieur, humain, était connu pour son appétit incroyable, et encore maintenant, il pouvait avaler n'importe quoi sans avoir de lourdeur d'estomac, contrairement aux autres vampires.

Je lançai un bref regard aux Cullen, qui regardaient la scène avec un certain ébahissement, alors qu'Emmett continuait d'engloutir son assiette. Cela me fit ricaner, et je pris sur moi pour avaler une bouchée de purée, également – ça passait relativement mieux que du pain ou de la viande. Après tout, il s'agissait de paraître normaux et de s'intégrer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et tu as quel cours après ? Me demanda Mike, toujours les yeux rivés sur moi – à l'agacement visible de son amie Jessica.

_ Sciences de la vie.

_ Vraiment ? Avec M. Banner ? Moi aussi ! »

Son sourire ravi m'exaspéra, mais je me forçai à le lui rendre.

« Et toi Emmett ? Demanda Jessica, lui lançant une œillade qui se voulait certainement séduisante.

_ Littérature... » Répondit-il d'une voix suave, s'approchant d'elle comme pour la draguer.

Je souris. L'enfoiré... Il aimait jouer les Don Juan à chaque fois que nous arrivions dans une nouvelle ville et faisions de nouvelles connaissances ; puis, une fois que les femmes en attendaient plus, il jouait la carte du mec hyper sensible qui sortait d'une relation difficile et ne se voyait pas rentrer dans une nouvelle pour l'instant, « désolé ». La bouche en cœur et le regard presque humide... Ses talents de comédien m'épataient. Je ne donnais pas cher de Jessica.

Je jetai un regard à ma montre, et me levai.

« C'est qu'il serait peut-être l'heure d'y aller ! Je ne voudrais pas être en retard...

_ Attends ! Je t'accompagne ! » Se précipita Mike, trébuchant presque en se relevant.

Je me détournai avec mon plateau. Un simple « Chouette » presque enjoué s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Je n'écoutai même pas ce que Mike me raconta sur le chemin ; ça parlait du prof, et de binômes. Je crois qu'il me proposa de se mettre avec moi... Non, merci. J'avais de la patience, mais à ce point, peut-être pas.

À vrai dire, mes pensées déviaient sans cesse vers un regard intense qui, désormais, je le savais, ne quitterait plus mes pensées...

_Edward..._

Mike crut bon de me présenter au prof, mais l'homme en question, M. Banner, l'interrompit et l'envoya s'asseoir.

« Mademoiselle Swan, donc ?

_ C'est exact, Monsieur.

_ J'ai eu l'occasion de feuilleter vos relevés de notes en Sciences, de votre précédent lycée. Dans la mesure où vous semblez vous débrouiller, je vais vous laisser vous installer avec Cullen. Vous serez son premier binôme, justement. »

Je me figeai, et soudain, j'espérai que le Cullen en question soit Jasper, ou même cette Alice que je ne connaissais pas et qui avait l'air sympathique – et qui ne couchait pas avec Edward, _a priori._

Je fis un sourire forcé au prof, et me retournai vers mon nouveau binôme. Mon regard croisa deux prunelles ambrées impénétrables.

J'avais la poisse.

* * *

**Alors ? Vos pronostics pour le cours de Bio ? Que va-t-il s'y passer, à votre avis... ?**


	6. Alliance et rupture

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

__Comment ça va en ce doux et ensoleillé week-end (comment ça de l'ironie ? Naaaaan) ?

Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre qui fait suite à la surprise d'Edward et Bella de se retrouver trente ans après leur séparation... Et un cours de bio qui promet d'être assez intéressant, mais certainement pas comme vous l'attendez ;).

Désolée si par la suite mon rythme de publication se ralentit, mais j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et ça va être délicat de... Ben, d'avoir une vie personnelle, en fait -'.

Mais bon, je ferai ce que je peux, et si ça se trouve je réussirai à poster assez régulièrement !

Et tout d'abord, réponse aux reviews...

Pauline : J'pense que tu t'attends pas non plus à ce chapitre, et j'espère que tu vas aimer aussi !

tyca12 : Hé oui, Bella est amoureuse ! C'est un peu comme l'imprégnation, Edward est son âme soeur, et bien qu'elle veuille déjà lutter c'est cuit pour elle... Alors la jalousie lui fait croire n'importe quoi ;)

Kik : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant

nodamr : Bella, en fait, ne peut pas lutter contre le sentiment qui s'empare d'elle quand elle pense à Edward... Après, je décrirai plus en détail la façon dont elle s'attachera définitivement à lui, dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Pimprenelle : tu voulais que je te surprenne ? Il y a des chances que tu le sois avec ce cours de bio ! Merci et bisous !

* * *

_Je fis un sourire forcé au prof, et me retournai vers mon nouveau binôme. Mon regard croisa deux prunelles ambrées impénétrables._

_J'avais la poisse._

* * *

_Bella POV_

* * *

Je m'installai sur le tabouret haut, mal à l'aise, alors que le vampire à mes côtés m'adressait un signe de tête que je lui rendis maladroitement.

Le prof commença l'appel, et elle posa son regard sur lui. Mais dès qu'il en eut fini et se retourna vers le tableau, Rosalie se concentra de nouveau sur moi.

« Si on s'attendait à ce que les nouveaux soient... Comme nous. » Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Je me retournai vers elle, et un court instant, me laissai happer par sa beauté... Surnaturelle.

Nous autres vampires étions bien plus... Charmants que les humains ; une manière de les attirer tel un prédateur attire sa proie, j'imagine, même si nous n'avions pas forcément besoin de ça pour chasser ; mais Rosalie...

Elle était sublime.

Un visage d'une régularité sans défaut, certainement micrométrique ; de longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade ondulée dans son dos, et semblaient plus doux que la soie ; des yeux d'un or chaud ourlés de longs cils noirs ; des formes tout simplement...

Idéales.

De Vinci aurait pu dessiner la femme parfaite en la recopiant simplement.

Même son chuchotement était sensuel.

J'inspirai un coup, et fis un bref sourire alors que mon cœur mort terminait de se fendre. Je pouvais comprendre comme Edward en était venu à en convoiter une autre que moi. Aucun vampire ne tenait la comparaison face à Rosalie.

Je notai qu'elle me regardait toujours, attendant certainement que j'en place une à mon tour ; et je me redressai un peu.

« Et il va sans dire que nous ne nous attendions pas à rencontrer tout un clan. Mais si cela pose problème, nous nous en irons.

_ Non ! » Lâcha-t-elle un peu trop fort, faisant sursauter quelques élèves qui nous regardèrent, ébahis.

Je leur rendis leur regard, décontenancée ; quoi, ils n'avaient jamais discuté entre eux lors d'un cours, ou quoi ?

« Ils sont surpris que j'adresse la parole à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à un membre de ma famille. M'expliqua Rosalie trop bas pour que les autres entendent.

_ Oh... »

J'en oubliai sa promptitude à refuser l'idée que mon frère et moi quittions la ville qu'ils avaient pourtant investie, et me penchai sur la table, fixant le prof sans l'écouter.

« Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu connais Edward ? » Lança-t-elle soudain.

Je me crispai.

« Je l'ai rencontré il y a de cela trente ans, oui... Répondis-je lentement, après un long silence.

_ Il m'a bien semblé qu'il y avait... Quelque chose. »

Je croisai son regard inquisiteur, et ne lui accordai qu'un bref sourire.

Ça me tuait de dire ça, mais elle avait l'air si gentille... Je ne me sentais pas le courage de lui avouer que j'étais censée être l'âme sœur de son... Petit ami. Peu importe la force avec laquelle au fond, j'avais envie de la haïr pour me l'avoir dérobé.

_Te l'avoir dérobé ? Tu as tiré une croix sur lui en l'abandonnant sans préavis ma belle..._

« Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ? Demandai-je, la gorge serrée.

_ Bientôt trente ans. » me répondit-elle d'un ton énigmatique.

Ah. Il avait réellement tôt fait de me remplacer, alors, songeai-je avec une pointe me vrillant le cœur.

« Il t'a transformée, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a jamais voulu en parler. » Lança-t-elle.

J'eus un sourire bref. _Tu m'étonnes Simone !_

« C'est exact.

_ C'est Carlisle, notre « père adoptif », qui m'a transformée. Tu le rencontreras plus tard ; pourquoi pas ce soir ?

_ Éventuellement. »

Il allait bien falloir que je le fasse, de toutes manières.

« Je lui en ai voulu pendant de nombreuses années, et aujourd'hui encore, j'aurais préféré mourir. »

Je me retournai vers elle, un peu curieuse.

« Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait, alors ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret. Un béguin pour toi ?

_ Non. Il a rencontré son âme sœur, Esmée. Tu la verras aussi. »

Elle prit une inspiration, et, le regard de nouveau rivé au professeur, poursuivit.

« Mon fiancé de l'époque m'a violée, avec trois de ses amis. Puis il m'a laissée pour morte ; mais Carlisle est arrivé, et... Bref, c'était la mort, ou la transformation. Et lui et Esmée ont jugé que ce semblant de vie était préférable. »

Je me sentis soudain coupable d'éprouver tant de haine envers Rosalie ; mon estomac se serra alors que j'essayais de chasser les images qui me venaient, d'elle sous quatre salopards qui avaient...

La honte m'envahit, et je baissai le regard.

« Désolée pour toi.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je les ai tous tués. »

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

« Et ta transformation ? Tu étais... D'accord ? » Reprit-elle.

Je reniflai amèrement.

Ma transformation...

_Edward._

« J'étais à la recherche de mon père, et mes recherches ont guidé mes pas jusqu'à la demeure d'Edward. Il le retenait pour... Tu devines bien... Et... »

Je pris une inspiration pour essayer de me calmer, alors que le souvenir de l'effroi que j'éprouvais alors m'assaillait.

« Je me suis échangée contre la liberté de mon père. Edward m'a alors enfermée dans une sorte de cachot... »

Mes poings se serrèrent tandis que cette fois, c'était le sentiment de dégoût qui dominait en moi. Le dégoût que je ressentais quand cet être froid et qui me semblait alors si insensible me plaquait contre le mur de pierres glacées pour m'embrasser...

« Une chose en entraînant une autre, dans... Le feu de l'action, il... M'a mordue. »

Je m'interrompis, et essayai de retrouver mon calme en fixant le mur devant moi, mes inspirations irrégulières ne m'aidant pas.

Puis je tournai de nouveau la tête vers Rosalie, qui s'était figée, et serrait les poings, le regard noir.

« Quel connard... Je vais le... »

Je sourcillai, et posai une main sur les siennes, me surprenant moi-même.

« Hey, je n'ai quand même pas vécu quelque chose... D'aussi horrible que... »

_Toi..._

Je repris ma main, gênée, et regardai de nouveau le prof.

« A mon réveil, force m'est de reconnaître qu'il a été exemplaire. Sa morsure... Il ne voulait pas... Que ça se passe comme ça.

_ Je déteste assez cette condition de vampire pour en vouloir à tous ceux qui ont un jour transformé quelqu'un sans son accord. »

Je souris sans joie.

« Pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé comme toi. Puis... J'ai rencontré Emmett. »

Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres alors que je pensais à lui. Mon frère de cœur. Celui qui rendait la vie plus belle à tout le monde sans effort.

Je ne remarquai même pas que Rosalie se tortillait désormais sur son siège, nerveuse.

« Ça s'est passé comment ?

_ Il était humain quand je l'ai connu. Un enfant de onze ans... »

Je secouai la tête, alors que je me replongeais dans le passé.

Cet orphelinat dans lequel j'avais travaillé.

Ces enfants souvent difficiles, parfois éteints.

Et lui, au milieu. Un rayon de soleil. Un gosse que rien n'atteignait, pas même le fait d'être enfermé dans ce trou à rat à peine subventionné par l'état de Californie, oublié de tous et interdisant toute liberté...

Son sourire m'avait touchée, et bien que je n'aie jamais voulu m'attacher à quelqu'un, sachant que je ne restais jamais plus de trois ans dans la même ville, je m'étais attachée à lui. De toutes façons, lui et son optimisme à toute épreuve ne m'en avaient pas laissé le choix.

« Il était incroyable. Les autres enfants croupissaient dans cet orphelinat minable, mais lui... il était en permanence heureux. Et il ne voulait plus me lâcher. Aussi... »

Je soupirai, et ne pus empêcher un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres.

« Quand j'ai voulu partir, alors qu'il avait quatorze ans, il s'est enfui, et m'a retrouvée à la gare la plus proche. On ne s'est jamais séparés. »

Je secouai la tête, et laissai échapper un petit rire.

« Je sais que nous n'avons pas le droit de révéler notre existence aux humains, mais je voulais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Emmett, je voulais... Qu'il préserve cette âme d'enfant. Alors je l'ai emmené partout avec moi, et inévitablement, un jour, il a fallu que je lui avoue ma vraie nature. »

Rosalie pencha la tête, visiblement curieuse.

« Mais alors... Pourquoi... Je veux dire, comment est-il devenu... »

Je m'assombris, alors que l'horreur et la peur que j'avais éprouvées un beau jour de décembre remontaient à la surface.

« Un jour, Emmett m'a suivie à la chasse. Il a essayé, du moins, mais j'allais beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Je lui avais toujours interdit de le faire. Il avait vingt-et-un ans. Et... Un grizzly l'a attaqué. »

J'inspirai profondément, chassant le désespoir que j'avais pu ressentir alors qu'en plein repas, j'avais soudain reniflé l'odeur du sang humain qui se répandait... _Son_ sang.

« Dès que j'ai senti qu'il était en danger, j'ai accouru, mais... C'était trop tard. Il avait trop saigné. »

_Ça avait été une telle difficulté de ne pas me jeter sur lui pour sucer avidement le peu de sang qui s'écoulait encore dans ses veines..._

« Il m'a supplié de le transformer. Il avait toujours voulu que je fasse de lui un vampire, depuis qu'il savait qui j'étais. Je... L'ai fait. »

J'eus un sourire un peu amer.

« C'était assez égoïste. Mais je l'ai fait. Je l'ai transformé... »

La première – et dernière, je me le jurais – fois que je goûtais du sang humain. Et heureusement que j'avais l'habitude de vivre parmi eux depuis des années, sans quoi je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'arrêter.

« Il n'a pas l'air de t'en vouloir. Commenta simplement Rosalie.

_ Il ne m'en veut pas, bien au contraire. » Répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Un ange passa entre nous, puis Rosalie leva de nouveau la tête vers moi.

« Et tu... Du coup, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, légèrement agacée ; je n'avais pas très envie de discuter couple avec la nouvelle... Petite-amie d'Edward.

« Non. Je ne le considèrerai jamais autrement que mon frère, et il en va de même pour lui. » Fis-je, un peu dégoûtée par l'idée.

Je l'avais connu enfant ! Avoir une histoire avec Edward, même pour faire enrager Edward si tant est que ça le ferait enrager, ce serait... Non, je ne pourrais même pas l'envisager. Ça aurait un goût d'inceste, voire de pédophilie, bien qu'Emmett soit un grand gaillard désormais.

Son sourire heureux, cette fois, me mit la puce à l'oreille, et, me souvenant de chacune de ses réactions un peu étranges, je fronçai les sourcils. Elle sembla remarquer ma perplexité, et m'adressa un sourire...

Complice ?

Wow, est-ce qu'elle nous pensait amies pour la vie juste après quelques mots échangés, ou quoi ?

« Je savais qu'Edward avait fait des choses dont il n'avait pas à être fier avant qu'on ne le rencontre, mais à ce point-là... Ça te dirait, une petite vengeance ? »

_Quelle question_. Je retins un grognement.

« Une rupture avec pertes et fracas, et pour public, tout le lycée de Forks, ça t'irait ? »

Je haussai les sourcils, à court de mots. Finalement, on pourrait peut-être être amies.

« Allez, je peux être vraiment garce si tu veux. »

Mais... Mais qui c'était, cette fille ?

« Tu veux rompre avec Edward ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ces histoires de couple, ça a des avantages, c'est sûr, mais y a un moment faut passer à autre chose... »

Ok... C'aurait été pour un autre gars, j'aurais eu des scrupules à la pousser à rompre, mais Edward était mon âme sœur – quoique je n'envisageais même plus possible une relation entre nous, pas après qu'il m'ait... Remplacée – et je devais bien reconnaître que j'avais envie qu'il se retrouve aussi seul que je l'étais.

Ça faisait de moi une salope égoïste, peut-être, mais il le méritait bien.

« Faut pas que tu fasses ça uniquement pour moi...

_ Ça ne me dérange pas, t'inquiète. Sois dans la cour arrière à l'heure de la pause de l'après-midi. C'est là qu'il y aura un maximum de monde. »

La sonnerie de la fin du cours retentit à ce moment-là, et un court instant, je me demandai s'il ne s'agissait pas de celle de mon réveil, me tirant d'un rêve où j'aurais imaginé cette conversation avec Rosalie.

Mais cela faisait trente ans que je ne dormais plus, et par conséquent ne rêvais plus ni n'avais de réveil.

« Et ce soir, suivez-nous, avec Emmett. On vous présentera nos parents. »

Rosalie rassembla ses affaires d'un mouvement gracieux, et se leva avec souplesse, réarrangeant dans le même temps ses cheveux. Je pouvais presque voir des filets de bave couler sur les lèvres masculines de la salle. Elle sortit sans un regard de plus vers moi, et je me sentis presque... Complexée.

Non. J'étais carrément complexée.

Je rangeai mes affaires à mon tour, assez pressée d'être à la pause de l'après-midi...

* * *

_Edward POV_

* * *

Deux cours de plus étaient passés depuis la pause déjeuner, et il n'en restait plus qu'un avant de la fin de la journée. Et je n'en partageais toujours pas un seul avec Isabella.

J'étais d'une humeur massacrante.

L'heure de la pause de l'après-midi sonna, et tous les élèves se précipitèrent avec empressement vers soit le parking pour ceux qui avaient terminé, soit la cour arrière, profitant du temps à peu près clément – seule une fine bruine tombait par intermittence en ce lundi grisâtre.

Jasper était le seul d'entre nous qui avait terminé les cours, mais il restait pour assister, dans les gradins, au cours de sport d'Alice.

D'Alice, et de Bella ; ma sœur d'adoption sautillait dans tous les sens, ravie de pouvoir enfin faire connaissance avec sa, comme elle le disait, « future meilleure amie et éventuellement belle-sœur si l'autre abruti ne la fait pas fuir ».

L'autre abruti, c'était moi. Mais le vampire qui allait faire fuir Bella si elle ne se calmait, c'était bien elle !

Puis mes sens en alerte captèrent l'odeur que je recherchais partout depuis ce midi, et je tournai la tête pour apercevoir Isabella et son soi-disant frère arriver un peu plus loin aux côtés de Mike et Jessica.

Mon regard croisa celui de ma bien-aimée, et je posai négligemment une main sur la hanche de Rosalie en me rapprochant d'elle, souriant de voir la mâchoire de Bella se tendre.

La savoir jalouse du faux couple que je formais avec Rosalie me faisait presque jouir.

_Hé oui ma poulette, on n'oublie pas Edward Masen comme ça !_

Puis Rosalie se décala, agacée.

« Tu peux pas me lâcher, un peu ? » S'écria-t-elle soudain, et tous les élèves à un rayon de dix mètres autour de nous se turent pour nous regarder.

J'écarquillai les yeux, alors qu'elle me faisait face, l'air hautain.

« Cette fois, c'est trop. Nous deux, c'est fini, Edward. Lança-t-elle encore plus fort, et cette fois, les murmures reprirent pour de bon, nous concernant tous.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, au juste ? » M'énervai-je.

Putain, je venais juste de retrouver Bella, je jubilais à l'idée de travailler un peu sa jalousie, et voilà que Rosalie me lâchait en public ?

« Oh, ça va, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, d'accord ? Toi et moi, ça marche pas, et c'est pas la peine que tu viennes pleurer dans mes jupes pour que je te reprenne.

_ Pardon ? Pleurer dans tes jupes ?

_ Oui, exactement. Toi et tes problèmes d'érection, vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs. Personnellement, j'en ai ma claque. »

Mes yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites, et un instant j'hésitai à me jeter sur Rosalie pour la décapiter d'un geste sec. Des problèmes d'érection ? C'est pas parce que Mademoiselle la Reine des Glaces ne me faisait pas bander que j'en avais, qu'elle aille demander à Bella, tiens !

Les rires des autres élèves et l'hilarité d'Alice me sortirent de ma transe, et je fusillai Rosalie du regard.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais une vraie garce, mais à ce point, je ne pensais pas. »

Rosalie se pencha vers moi, et parla si bas que je fus le seul à l'entendre.

« Ça, c'est pour ce que tu as fait à Bella il y a trente ans. »

Je me reculai, décontenancé ; qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de ce que j'avais fait à Isabella, au juste ? Je ne lui en avais jamais parlé.

Et puis je compris. Je savais qu'elle avait eu biologie avec elle un peu plus temps. Et je supposais que Banner l'avait foutue en binôme avec _ma _Bella, et qu'elles avaient pris le temps de faire connaissance.

Alors trois choses.

D'une, je regrettais amèrement de ne pas avoir pris biologie avancée comme option.

De deux, ça me faisait chier qu'aujourd'hui, tous les membres de ma famille aient pu être en cours avec Bella, mais pas moi.

De trois, il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de me venger de cette garce. Merde, d'un côté que les filles du lycée croient que je n'étais pas un bon coup m'arrangeait un peu – elles me ficheraient peut-être la paix –, mais d'un autre, j'avais ma fierté, moi !

« On reste amis quand même, hein ? » Lança-t-elle, et de nouveau tous les élèves se turent pour écouter ma réponse.

Je l'aurais bien envoyée se faire foutre – pas par moi, cela va de soit –, mais elle restait ma sœur d'adoption, je ne pouvais quand même pas rompre notre groupe, alors il fallait justifier le fait que demain et tous les jours d'après, je sois encore « pote » avec Rosalie.

« Je n'y vois aucun problème. De toutes manières, tu veux que je t'avoue ? C'est le fait que j'étais toujours obligé de mettre deux capotes l'une sur l'autre à cause de ton putain d'herpès génital qui me motivait pas à être au garde-à-vous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Puéril, je sais, mais sur le coup, j'avais pas trouvé mieux.

Rosalie leva un sourcil, mais haussa simplement les épaules avant de se retourner Alice et de commencer à discuter d'une journée shopping qu'elles comptaient organiser avec Bella.

Et la vie reprit son cours, bien que, je le savais, si personne ne pouvait oublier Edward Masen, personne n'oublierait non plus la façon dont Edward Cullen s'était fait larguer...

* * *

Ta daaaam !

Bon, je sais, ce n'est sûrement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez... Hé non, Bella n'est pas avec Edward en bio ! Aura-t-elle un cours en commun avec lui ? Haha !

Certains seront peut-être déçus qu'ils ne se soient pas encore parlés, mais promis, au prochain chapitre, je les confronterai ^^. Le pauvre Edward est tout aussi impatient que vous de se retrouver avec Bella... Cela étant, il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va lui faire !

Plein de bisous !


End file.
